Shattered Emotions Need Books
by Noble Fool
Summary: Ch.1 Master of Fake Smiles Ch.2 She disgusted him but he liked it. Ch.3 Christmas Ch.4 She wondered if she could use chakra to heal a cinnamon roll. Ch.5 He would listen to the orders from a 2-year-old. SaixHinata one-shot booklet.
1. Master of Smiles

Title: **Shattered Emotions Need Books **

Naruto FanFiction written by: **Noble Fool**

Disclaimer: This brilliant work of the Manga and Anime;** Naruto**, is not done by me.

Summary: Sai is still trying to master his fake smile, yet Hyuuga eyes see all. 'She must be the master of fake smiles…no one can see behind her mask, well…except for one who hides under one as well.' Sai x Hinata

I'm also planning for this to be a multi-chaptered fic, although it'll be One-shots. They might connect…some might not.

**WARNING**: There are inappropriate words in this fic, so please, if you will be offended by 'dick or penis,' then please do not read this. Thank you, and I apologize.

**Dickless:** Naruto  
**Ugly:** Sakura  
**Lovely Lady:** Ino

* * *

'Yes…she certainly has trained that smile well,' his thoughts raced as he himself held a smile. 'I wonder if she has bought into her deceit and accepted it as reality?' 

He allowed the train of thought to slide however, as a new tray of raw meat had arrived, and he watched Dickless quickly throw it on the table grill. He could also note, how the girl's weak glance watched the blonde, flickering her gaze down every so often, as she then turned it back to Ugly who was yapping away dramatically.

He didn't want to listen voluntarily to_ that_ shrill of a voice, so he looked over at the other two guests. _Ah…_Shino Aburame, denied the permission of a nickname use, and only said '_hello_.' Then there was, '_Dog-Licker'_ or otherwise, Kiba Inuzuka, who only cracked a grin…or perhaps bared his teeth – he wasn't sure - and called back, '_Penis-breath_!' Sai only smiled. Finally someone who gave him a nickname! He was most pleased the book was working.

He hadn't the honor of having the introductions with this obvious Hyuuga, she had arrived late, and held a very red face when called over. She held manners of course, that was obvious, for she bowed before sitting, and her sitting posture near perfected. It was faulted though with how she seemed to fidget and tug on her hands and bottom of the thick jacket. Her speech was also polite, using suffixes and titles; however, it also held a flaw with her stuttering.

She…was peculiar. Yes. Such as with her choice of clothing. She was covered. Didn't kunoichis wish to flaunt their assets? Or in Ugly's case, even if they had none, they still enjoyed showing skin. This Hyuuga allowed no skin to show, except for her ankle. And for what mounds were there on her chest, they were hidden by the thick jacket, as if she didn't want anyone to look there. Surely, she wanted men too…? Didn't all women?

Then there was her voice. It was quiet, as if afraid to speak. Didn't women scream, bark, and yell their heads off? They were the weaker gender…trying to dominant. And in order to dominant, they used their lungs. This one however – she…he needed to speak with Ugly about this. He was confused.

Women attack you. Women scream at you. Women try to hurt you. Women whine at you. Women attempt to dominant you.

This one…was she broken? He observed her from the corner of his eye, as she spoke softly, her head lowered, and a blush to her cheeks while she spoke to Dickless from the other side of the table. Dickless then turned to Ugly and began chatting away while putting meat on her plate from the barbeque, while the girl only turned and spoke to Shino-san.

Then she smiled to her teammate and as he observed the reaction from Shino-san, he only turned away with a smile.

'I see…no one else sees her smile is fake,'

"_Eeee_, sorry Sakura-chan! The meats kinda small…"

"Is that what you're going to say on your wedding night Dickless?"

Laughter shot out from Dog-Licker, who flung himself on the table, as Shino-san readjusted his shades. Ugly only blushed and poked faintly at the meat, while Dickless shook in anger. The Hyuuga looked completely confused, as she turned to her teammates, even though one was busy clutching the table while trying to breathe.

"A-ano, Shino-kun…what-what does…um, d-dic-kless mean?"

This only caused deeper laughter from Dog-Licker, while Ugly lowered her head, and Dickless covered his face with his hands. Sai only smiled.

'So she's innocent as well,'

"Hinata – it's best to ignore that word whenever you hear it,"

'Ah – Hinata Hyuuga…'

Hinata-san nodded her head.

"A-all right Shino-kun," with that, relieved sighs escaped from his teammates, as they shot him angered looks. Definitely a warning there.

"Y-yeah Hinata," Dog-Licker took a deep breath, "Just…whew, just ignore what that guy over there says, he has such a filthy mouth," Dog-Licker cracked a grin at her. Hinata-san nodded, and suddenly turned her eyes to him, as if noticing him for the first time.

"Go-gomen for not introducing myself…" she bowed her head. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga," she smiled to him.

Sai watched her, a smile on his face as well. 'She certainly is really good with that smile, has me fooled most of the time…but I have to keep in mind its fake,'

"No reason to apologize, my name is Sai, it's nice to meet you," he smiled wider and bowed his head as well. "If you don't mind, I would enjoy giving you a nickname…" he instantly felt glares from everyone at the table, an obvious threat. Does this girl mean that much?

"No thank you…Sai-san…it is, umm, inappropriate," she kept her gaze low, and he felt the glares fade. 'Inappropriate?' "I…have just met you, you see, I hope you don't mind,"

"Not at all, Hinata-san, I don't want to make you uncomfortable," he smiled, and he heard many sighs along the table.

He found this interesting…to be honest. They, wish to protect this woman as if she is made of glass. Yet they do not realize she has a hard shell of protection already. Is it because of the Hyuuga Clan? He heard repeatedly how perhaps the Hyuuga Clan has similar detachment between its members, just as Roots previously had within its members. That is obviously too harsh of a comparison, but he did not doubt that Hyuuga Clan members care very little about one another. It was about skill there, strength.

With how Hinata-san acts, so timid, she is obviously weak within the Hyuuga standards…and they publicly call her out on it.

He smiled, listening to her speak.

"Umm…Naruto-kun? W-would you like to go for a walk with me afterwards?"

"Eh? Oh, no thank you Hinata-chan! I'm walking Sakura-chan to the Hospital! Some other time though ok?"

"Oh…yeah, ok,"

He watched her place on a happy smile that even her teammates seemed to accept, as she simply turned to them and began talking.

Perhaps…it takes years of being berated by your family and Clan, turned down by your obvious crush, having no one –well you assume no one- notice you're hurting, to master fake smiles. He wondered what else she has been through…what made her to still want to place on a smile, or better yet, able to smile so well. _Peculiar. _

Yes – he would definitely need to speak with Ugly about this odd woman. Maybe then, this unsettling nerve he feels will be solved.

"Awww…there's no more meat!" Dickless called out in misery, as he casually leaned over to Ugly's plate, his chop sticks ready in hand. "Heeeeyyyy SAKuraaaaa-CHAAAAN, could I have some?"

"NO!" Ugly instantly batted him away, taking a bite of her meat, sticking her tongue out at him. Dickless whined.

"But Sakura-chaaaaaaan, I'm still hungry!"

"Oh – umm, hmm, Naruto-kun, you can have some of m-mine," Sai side glanced the interaction, as Hinata-san held her plate up, a soft smile present. At the comment, Dickless quickly jumped up and attacked it, shoveling a large portion on his plate; her face getting darker by the second.

"Thanks Hinata-chan! You're the best!" He sat back down on his mat, chomping down. "Seeee Sakura-chaaaan, Hinata-chan's nice enough!" He announced, waving the meat on his chopsticks around. Ugly only stuck her tongue out.

"You're just a pig!" Ugly yapped at him.

"Ano…Sai-san?" He turned to Hinata-san, quite surprised she actually called him, as he smiled. "Would you…like more to eat?" She held up her plate partially. Sai only smiled and shook his head.

"Thank you for the offer Hinata-san, but no thank you," At that, Hinata-san nodded with a smile, and gave the rest of her food to the all-too-eager Dog-Licker. Sai smiled, and turned back to his plate.

'She naturally shares… an odd trait,'

"Ugly…" he found himself asking, apparently his mouth needed to know. "What is wrong with her?"

"_Her_? Hinata-chan?" She blinked in confusion. Sai allowed for her to register the fact there were only two females at the table, and obviously he was talking about Hinata-san. "What do you mean?"

"She doesn't act like a female…" He tilted his head with a smile.

"Are you asking a question, or insulting her _Sai_?" She hissed his name. He stopped smiling at that.

"It is a question, Sakura-san," Ugly's face changed into an understanding one. Must have been because he stopped smiling, and he used her name. _Aha_! He was doing better with his face expressions! Now which one did he use…darn, the smile was back. Oh well – he'd remember when it came to getting hit again, and when he was needing something; use her name. It seemed so common-knowledge now…

"Well…in that case then - we can talk tomorrow. I guess you would be confused with how she acts," Ugly turned to glance over Hinata-san, and then turned back to him, fake smile ever present on her face. "She's different,"

"Yes," Sai smiled back with a nod.

Suddenly, Shino-san, Hinata-san, and Dog-Licker rose, and said they had to prepare for a three-day mission they were leaving for in two hours.

"Good luck!" Ugly called out.

"When you come back, we'll eat ramen!" Dickless cheered waving his hands over his head.

Sai only smiled to them.

"It was nice meeting you…Sai-san," Hinata bowed. She then turned to Dickless, a light blush on her cheeks. "I'll…umm, see you soon Naruto-kun,"

"Yeah, bye Hinata-chan!" he casually waved. Hinata glanced down briefly, but looked back up with a nod, a happy smile present as she left with her teammates.

'What a mask…' he couldn't help but think.

---

'_Women like Hinata-chan, are shy and get embarrassed easily,'_ he sketched casually as the words from Ugly seemed to pass through his head. _'Even small things would make her blush horrible and fidgety…like seeing your stomach in your training outfit!'_ He darkened a few lines with the charcoal stick. _'She wouldn't understand some of the vulgar things you say, because of the sheltered life she has lived…a hard life for her now that I think about it,'_ Running his finger along the dark lines, he brushed it along making swirls. _'She's happy though…and strong…I just feel bad she can't become a medic like she wanted…she always has healing creams with her which shows she's dedicated,_' his charcoal stick suddenly cracked in the slightest as he pulled his hand back from the paper.

'I'll have to complete this later,' he concluded, packing up.

'_It was her Ninja dream I think…to teach children medicine. Her Clan took that away though,' _

Ugly had some good things to say about her…he had to admit that. Though he couldn't rely everything on her, she'd just attack him again with some of the questions he had, so he also went to the library. The subject: Women. Who knew it would take days alone before he would've made any progress on the subject? Yet…he'd be even more confused then before be opened the book.

Women sought to be 'mother figures,' were mothers that dreadful? Loud, thriving-for-compliments, while dressing to receive attention? That is how he saw the women he constantly came in contact with. The only woman that challenged that theory was Hinata-san. Was she a 'motherly figure' as well? If she was…he would be wrong in his conclusion of this…'mother' role. Hmmm. Or were there many 'mother figures?' He scratched his head while trying to summarize what he had recently finished reading, and applying it to real life.

But this 'mother figure' wasn't important information, so he ran through the saved files through his mind. The books spoke of many useless women facts. This 'period' he did not quite understand. 'Pregnancy' 'Menopause' 'Puberty' were words he did not care to understand, what use were they to him? _Ah hah_! Finally he remembered something.

This book said, to approach a woman, it is best to bring a flower with you. 'In order to make the best impression,' ah – he wanted to make a good impression. 'Warm the woman up by making them feel special.' So, he should bring her a flower…and then speak with her. It was best to talk to her, rather then spend weeks trying to decipher her with books that hold words upon words of uselessness he could not understand. He would ask her about her smile and the mysteries it held. He was most curious about it…

--

He wasn't at all shocked when he heard another shrill voice boom his name inside the Yamanaka Flower Shop, he was after all expecting it.

"Oh – why hello there Lovely Lady," he smiled to the blushing girl as she bounced in front of him, a smile to her face.

"What're you doing here Sai-kun? Here to visit me?" She batted her eyelashes as he only smiled wider.

"Perhaps another day. I would like to pick up a flower please," he said, while glancing at the flower-packed shop. 'Oh my…are there really that many choices?'

"Oh? Really? Well…who's it for?" She asked, scratching her head.

"Hinata-san. I want to ask her a question," He then walked over to one side of the store, where flowers were packed in bins in perfect sections and each looking…as a flower should he reckoned. He glanced over the flowers quickly. 'Which one would Hinata-san want? I need her to answer my questions, so she needs to like it.'

"What?! It's for Hinata-chan!?" He continued looking at the flowers, a smile present on his face, as he heard the kunoichi stomp over to him. "Are you sure? Hinata-chan? Hinata Hyuuga? About this height,…dark hair…and YOU are getting _her_ a flower? For a QUESTION?!" Sai only looked over at her and nodded.

"Why yes," She blinked.

"Oh…well…_heh heh_," she laughed oddly.

'I didn't think flowers would be this difficult…what's a typical flower?' He poked his chin in thought.

"Lovely Lady…what type of a flower should I get?" He smiled to her. At this, she only glanced around at all the flowers, and then back at him.

"It would depend on the question you're asking her,"

"I see…" He smiled. "It's about her smile," He watched her face twitch.

"Smile? What about her smile?" She narrowed her eyes.

Sai could only smile. It would seem Lovely Lady is very insecure about not receiving all the male attention. So, he should just lie and let her calm down, it would be for the best.

"I wish for her smile to come back, she has been sad recently…" with that, he turned back towards the flowers, yet knew the answer was satisfying because he felt her shift and pick a few flowers.

"Poor Hinata-chan…" she whispered. "She should just forget about that dobe Naruto," She then turned to him, holding out a few flowers. "Pick the one you like the most…Hinata-chan will like it the best then," she nodded her head reassuringly. Sai only smiled and glanced over the mainly white-dominant flowers, each a different shape.

He however plucked the flower with a mix of a blue and purple hue, and as he held it, she glanced over it briefly.

"That is an Iris…and with that color, it means faith and wisdom. Perfect for Hinata-chan…don't you think?" Sai only smiled, as he paid the share, and waved a farewell.

He will surely make a good impression with this! Which will get Hinata-san in a good mood, and get his questions answered in return!

---

He found her resting with her teammates; obviously they finished their practice, as he added another fact to this Hyuuga. Even after returning from a mission, she resumes her training quickly. Ugly herself needs a few days of rest. With a smile on his face, and holding the flower behind his back, he made his way over to the trio who turned their attention to him.

He nodded his head to them.

"Hello there Shino-san…Dog-Licker…Hinata-san," he focused his eyes on Hinata-san's fleeting one. "How did your training go, Hinata-san?" She quickly looked back up at him.

She seemed flushed to begin with, however when his attention was focused on her, she turned a slight more red.

"Oh…mm, it went well, Sai-san…how are you today?" She bowed her head to him, and he acknowledged that as a greeting. Yes…in a book that is a greeting amongst those of 'noble Clans,' although his knowledge didn't go far in that area.

"I'm well, and how about you Shino-san? Dog-Licker?" He turned his eyes to the two males.

"…" Shino-san only stared at him, which Sai only smiled at, and then he glanced over at Dog-Licker, who held a wide smirk.

"Why're you over here Pen-" He closed his mouth, glancing over at Hinata-san, and then shook his head turning back to him. "Why're you over here?" Sai didn't understand why he stopped with his nickname, but then he quickly remembered. 'Hinata-san is innocent.'

"Actually…I wished to see Hinata-san," He watched as Dog-Licker's eyes widened while his mouth hung open, and Hinata-san turned a few shades darker. Shino-san even shifted.

"What?! Why?" Sai smiled at Dog-Licker's response.

"I wish to speak with her…in private,"

"NO WAY!" Dog-Licker stood up immediately, waving his hand in front of him in a 'chopping' motion. Sai didn't quite understand…is it that odd to seek someone out and speak with them? He saw it all the time…did he do it wrong? _Oh_! The flower!

He smiled and bowed his head.

"You must forgive me, I believe I did this wrong…" He then pulled out the flower, and handed it down to her, where she only blinked repeatedly at it, her face getting darker. He also couldn't help but feel other stares at him, as everything was silent. Did…he do it wrong? Didn't she like the flower?

"Umm…mmm…S-S-ai-san? Hmm," she hung her head, not attempting to grab the flower. He felt this odd sensation in his body, as if he wanted to hide himself. What was that feeling? However he held his smile, holding the flower before her, as he then crouched before her. Perhaps he should not tower over her…_Yes of course_! Towering is so wrong to do with timid people!

"Yes Hinata-san?"

"W-why are you…giving me a fl-flower?"

"Yeah! Why the hell are you giving her that?!" Dog-Licker shouted, stomping his foot. Sai only glanced up at him, quite puzzled. Perhaps Dog-Licker did not know how to present himself to others?

"I wish to ask her a question, if you don't mind Dog-Licker,"

"Watch it Penis-Breath! I'll knock you out!" He clenched his fist. Sai only observed, unfazed as usual.

"Kiba, if Hinata wants to speak with him, then we'll leave them…Hinata – would you like to speak with him?" Shino-san spoke, turning his head to her. Sai turned as well, noting how she turned from Shino-san, to him, her face retreating to red once more.

"I'll-I'll speak with him," she nodded. Sai smiled, which turned wider when hearing Dog-Licker cursing under his breath as Shino-san and him walked away, after a warning of course from Dog-Licker.

Meanwhile, he glanced over her partial face, due to most of it hiding under her bangs because she hung her head low. Then he sat down, hoping to make the environment more at ease without him hovering above her. Women do not like to be seen dominated, they like an 'equal' setting.

"We'll be at Ichirakus, be there afterwards Hinata!" Dog-Licker shouted. He watched as she waved her hand to them, and then slowly lowered it. While she did this, she watched him shyly, lowering and raising her eyes to and from him. He kept his smile on while she did this, and then he rose the flower closer to her.

Hesitantly, she took it from him, her eyes locked on it, and once she looked more closely at it, she smiled.

"Arigatou…Sai-san, it's pretty,"

"Your welcome Hinata-san. It is an Iris…and it means faith and wisdom," She smiled brighter with a nod of her head directed at the flower, as her fingers graced over it lightly.

"Yes…I know," then her smile faded, and she flickered her eyes up to him. "But…why are you giving it to me?"

"I have a question for you, Hinata-san," She nodded. "Your smile…how do you make it seem so real?" She glanced over him for a few moments, and then looked down at the grass.

"I…I don't understand,"

"Your smile, it's fake. Most of the time I can't tell, but then I see the slip you make once in a while. Usually after you've spoken with Dic-" 'she's innocent,' "Naruto-san,"

"I see…and…why do you…" she bit her bottom lip. "Why would you think I would do that?"

"Oh – I don't think you do it all the time Hinata-san, just most of the time," he smiled wider. "And it's because you're hurting,"

"Hurting?" She whispered, her tone soft. Sai had never heard that type of tone before…and her position was certainly odd. Was something wrong with her?

"Hm," He leaned closer to her, inspecting her.

"Sai-san…you should not pass judgment on those you do not know," she whispered in that same tone.

"Ah, but Hinata-san, I do know you. You see, I wear a mask just as you,"

With that statement, she then rose her head, meeting her eyes with his. Her eyes were glossy, and face emotionless.

"Yes…I-I know, I can see through each smile of yours. I can read the confusion in your eyes…" she adjusted her position, to now be sitting on her knees and the back of her legs. "I see everyone that wears a mask, and I-I know that they each have their reasons for hiding. The Hyuuga Clan…emotions are a weakness, and I show mi-mine too easily," she then looked down. "My smile though…I suppose it…it was the first to go because my happiness within myself is low," she lowered her head. "I lose…so much, and it hurt-hurts me. Yet…with my friends, I gain my happiness back slowly, and I remember how to smile…just a little bit," she then looked back up at him. "You see a fake smile…but part of a real smile I am trying to gain back as well. Do you understand…Sai-san?"

Listening to her, he found himself observing her slowly, running his eyes along her face, and then back to her eyes. He then noticed that he wasn't smiling, and that he didn't feel like it either…as he wondered why. Was it because she wasn't happy right now and could not remember how to smile, so he did not want to smile either?

"Yes…I understand," He then took the flower from her weak grasp, and held it up to her face. "Although…you look nice when you smile, Hinata-san," with that, she softly smiled with a blush rising to her cheeks, as he smiled as well. "and I like it when you do," Her blush darkened, as she took the flower once more.

"Th-thank you…" She lowered her gaze, holding the flower in her closed hands.

"Hinata-san, I would like to see you without your mask…" The words came out, and he was slightly surprised with himself for saying it. He watched for the woman's response, as she only nodded.

"One day…I believe my smile will be true again," She then met his eyes, and smiled softly. "Just like yours…and it will be pleasant to see,"

Now those words had shocked him even more so, as he could have sworn he felt a little warmer. Was it hot out? No…it was cool, with a light breeze, so why did his body feel warm when she had said that?

He only felt himself smile and nod in response.

Her smile is certainly still a mystery, and brought even more of one when she did smile. Such as…why didn't he like to smile when she couldn't? On the other hand, when she did smile, he felt himself smile as well? There was something however…this feeling inside of him, that wanted to see her true smile. Wanted her to succeed, so he could know what he would feel like when she smiled truly. Hmm…it must be this female attribute doing this to him, or perhaps, a Hinata-san quality. He glanced over her.

'Hinata-san certainly is odd, it is most likely only a Hinata-san trait,' he nodded reassuringly; very certain it was another characteristic she held. _The ability to make people do things_. Because he surely wanted to help her smile again.

* * *

**A/N** – Well…it was long! But I hope it makes sense…and that you all like it. It was a challenge to do Sai's personality, but certainly fun! I hope you all get the Sai/Hinata out of it…if not, I failed. And I hope I didn't make it too fluffy…eek. XD. The next One-shot, which will be posted on this story, might be a continue of this, or it'll just be a random one-shot, depending on my mood I guess. I'll label if its part of this story or not. 

Oh, and please…if I'm doing Sai really bad, please tell me…I've just began reading about Sai in the Manga. I just finished the part where he met Ino, and Chouji. So I'm a little behind..._heh heh. _

Thanks all, and please Read and Review! I would appreciate feedback!


	2. Worth the Work and 50 Theme

Title: **Shattered Emotions Need Books  
**Chapter:** Worth the Extra Work Out  
**Chapter II:** 50 Some-sentence-thingie**

Naruto FanFiction written by: **Noble Fool**

Disclaimer: This brilliant work of the Manga and Anime;** Naruto**, is not done by me.

Summary: She disgusted him; but he liked that.

**WARNING**: There are inappropriate words in this fic, so please, if you will be offended by 'dick, penis, sex, etc.' then do not read this. Thank you, and I apologize.

**Dickless:** Naruto  
**Ugly:** Sakura  
**Bug-Shell: **Shino  
**Dog-Licker: **Kiba

* * *

The overly-sweet aroma did little justice to the actual result: 

Watery bread being swirled around in a circle that was glooped in brown specs and had an overly white paste overflowing within the cracks and along the sides. Was this the result of an individual emptying out their stomach and then pouring a sweet-smelling paste over it? His eyes ran over this, _thing_, that was laid in front of him.

He felt his stomach instantly clench in what he assumed was 'disgust.' Who could after all eat something that looked so horrid? The person across from him however, smiled happily while her eyes roamed over every inch of this treat. She had bowed her head, whispered a thanks, and grasped her chopsticks hungrily.

Observing her actions while she had fully concentrated on this 'treat' were possibly sickening him more…as was the result with his stomach clenching once again. She would take large portions of the drowning treat and shove it into her mouth causing her cheeks to puff out in an attempt to chew it. After finishing one bite, she would finish it off by licking the white cream with brown specs that had gathered on the corners, and around, her lips. This continued for minutes until she had finally finished.

Releasing a very satisfied sigh, and dropping the chopsticks onto the plate, she nodded. Apparently, she was in her own little world when devouring this certain 'food.' When she met his eyes however, her eyes widened and she instantly blushed.

"Gomen-nasai!" she bowed her head.

He simply smiled at her actions.

"You're a disgusting sight Hinata-san," She flinched.

"Ahh…ummm, go-gomen, Sai-san…I-I wa-"

"It makes you human; I like it," he nodded, noticing her blush, while he took his own chopsticks and ripped off a small piece, tasting for himself. After all, if a female could actually eat like that, on such an unhealthy food, it must be worth the flowing fat that would result in this; and the hours of training to burn it off. Or perhaps she was simply one who didn't mind.

_Well_…it didn't taste like someone _had _emptied their stomachs…but the taste stung his teeth. It was too sweet, he didn't fancy it all that well. Then again…he took another piece off, he was used to completing orders that he wasn't interested in fulfilling. Looking up at her before taking another bite, he wouldn't deny or regret eating this 'sin-ah-mon roll' with this shy Hyuuga present.

He might also count it as his first 'date.' This was the definition of a 'date' right? He blinked in wonder.

He'd have to speak with Ugly about this…

* * *

**Title: 50 Themed Sai/Hinata**

1. Walking

The first time he had seen her, she happened to be walking towards the Entrance Gate with the rest of her team – apparently they would be joining on this mission. When they had met, he asked if she was a man; he simply had to end the debate going on in his head…and the result was a punch from Ugly. Hm – must be a female then…

2. Cool

At the beginning, he thought of her as just a wasted spot on the team; who wishes for teammate who stutters and blushes? After seeing her techniques…Dickless said it all, "Wow! Hinata-chan is soooo cool!" 'Cool,' he thought.

3. Soft

When she spoke, he had to listen carefully and tune out all other noise. Now his ears are trained to automatically hear her soft voice over loud ones.

4. Bugs

As Bug-Shell had collapsed on the ground after defeating an opponent, she had screamed…the loudest sound he is certain he has ever heard…or possibly it was because he was certain she would burst due to such volume coming from her 'fragile' form.

5. Worry

This expression is easily readable on her…he doesn't quite understand why she lays out her emotions like that; when he presents her weakness, he receives nothing but glares…she had only announced that she would continue to work on it.

6. Midnight

He sleeps little, so when he woke intending to draw and happened to sense her chakra, he thought of her as a determined kunoichi. All the females he knew needed 'beauty' sleep. Has she not heard of this term before?

7. Waste

He had once thought of her as a waste, yet seeing her being called that in public at the safety of her Clan Compounds, he didn't find this within the Clan etiquette. 'They could use some training.'

8. Cold

He had assumed that she would be full of anger after leaving the Compound with her '_father_' speaking to her harshly; she only held a fake smile and offered to buy him an "ice cream" after the two teams met up to practice. He didn't like the cold treat and swore to himself that he would not pick up the heiress anymore; at least until she gave him better 'silence rewards.'

9. Wrong

When he had heard from Ugly that the Hyuuga Clan were wanting to marry the 'disgrace of the Hyuuga Clan' off, something inside of him stirred and couldn't help but say how wrong that was.

10. Dark

Being inside the Hyuuga Compound, he noticed the darkness within it…how it seemed to radiate of betrayals and hatred. It interested him how someone like her did not turn out like one of them…maybe if she was like them, he wouldn't have been here attempting to gain her hand in marriage.

11. One

It was one contract which sealed them as husband and wife. He didn't know it was such a big deal…obviously her tears meant it was.

12. Happiness

Thinking everyone would be happy that he had done her a favor, he was shocked when they all disapproved. Weren't they the ones trying to figure out a solution? He was the one who simply did something.

13. King

He didn't understand why everyone didn't get married. It seemed as if the man was a King; having his clothing clean, a hot meal, fresh food, and a nice large bed all to himself; a wedding gift from the Hyuugas. It was his same life…only he was full of hot food, wearing fresh clothing, and pampered when resting.

14. Learn

When he spoke of his married life with Kakashi-sempai, telling him he should also get married as soon as he can, his sempai simply shook his head and told him it was about compromise between Husband and Wife, and that they were suppose to sleep in the same bed – when the wife wished to. He had a lot to learn…

15. Name

Weeks after the marriage, he continued to do the dishes for this day as was the deal between the husband and wife. When she came up to him, and asked what their last name was…he simply replied, "Hyuuga…or I could ask for a last name to be given to us?"

16. Wait

He could hear something once and instantly know it. Listening to her speak about the etiquette of her Clan and what is expected, he found himself asking her to wait many times, and repeat it again. He wanted to be respectful to her and show her he could be a good husband within the Hyuuga standards.

17. Change

Over the first months of marriage, he saw a change in how they acted towards one another. It was slightly more comfortable now to meet her for lunch, walk her to where she needed to go afterwards, and nod to her in farewell.

18. Music

He didn't expect anything but happiness to be seen at the wedding of Dickless and Ugly. His wife however, had a glaze over her eyes and she was forcing that fake smile. He blamed it on the music…it wasn't that good anyway.

19. Touch

When Dickless bragged about his new married life with Ugly, within those words were something about, "I can't live without her touch now!" That confused him…he hadn't touched his wife at all and he is doing fine…perhaps he should give her a handshake and see what this is all about?

20. Breaking

When they had gone to the Hyuuga Compound, it was required for the anniversary of their marriage, he could tell his wife was breaking. Then again, it was possibly because of how fragile she was…or the words from her father, "You fail at being a wife as well." What was expected of a wife?

21. Promise

"I-I promise I will be a good wife to you soon…I only…need more time," he didn't understand the words she spoke…she was being a good wife, wasn't she? He'll have to compare her with Ugly…

22. Dream

Usually when he dreams, his mind is racing about art and his inspiration is fighting to come out through his brush when he wakes…but on this one night, it was that his wife was hurt. It troubled him and his feet worked to get him to her sleeping quarters automatically. There – he had to watch her sleep, just to be sure she was safe.

23.Wind

When he would watch her train, he was reminded of the wind. Her attacks could protect yet destroy at the same time. No wonder he found himself drawing a swirl of wind lifting up leaves; some floating within it and a few being sliced.

24. Picture

When his wife had shown him an album of her life, he wanted to start one as well. The first picture was of them both…and although his wife held a smile, he held an obvious fake one. He didn't like it…and he tore it up.

25. Jealousy

Dickless had called him jealous once, he isn't sure what it means…but it must be the emotion he gets whenever that Dog-Licker hugs her.

26. Question

They both ask many questions towards one another…and he thinks that is good. One question though, he wasn't sure for the answer, so he only remained quiet… "Are you happy with this marriage?"

27. Strength

Watching her heal others while she pursued her dream as being a medic, he saw the strength within her and knew this was the best for his wife. So he would do anything he could do to give her that dream.

28. Mask

His mask is slowly breaking, piece by piece as he gains his own identity and emotions…he can also see hers chipping as she grows stronger and more confident in herself. That is a face he can't wait to see naked.

29. Goodbye

He never says those words when he departs on a mission of any level. Maybe its because he knows he will come back…or maybe its because he doesn't want that to be his last words to his wife.

30. Fall

When she would fall, he found himself catching her on instinct. When he would fall after exhausting himself with training, she was always there to assist him. 'Is this a true bond?'

31. Blood

It's such a natural substance to him…but when he sees it on a baby, he becomes alert at its health. When his wife tells him that it is normal, he calms down…and then comments on such an ugly spawn of Ugly and Dickless. His wife only smiled and held onto his hand… he wasn't certain why she was touching him, but he wouldn't remove it either.

32. Sex

The birth of the ugly spawn had done something to his wife…he knew this because she continued to touch him within the day…and that night she had come into his bed and asked if she could touch him in that shy voice of hers. Is this the touch Dickless was talking about?

33. Body

After touching his wife, he would constantly imagine her body and wondered if he should draw it from his fuzzy memory, is that what his artful fingers want? After all, why would he be remembering it? Her body was also always next to him during sleeping hours since then; he enjoyed her there.

34. Book

He explained this 'touching' to Kakashi-sempai, not understanding why he couldn't get it out of his head from just that one night…Kakashi-sempai only blushed and handed him a book.

35. Confusion

Holding onto her hand, he traced every part of it, running his fingers along hers. He didn't know what entranced him to touch her continuously…but each touch brought a feeling in his chest…and he liked it.

36. Rain

In the rain they had shared their first kiss. The smell of her drenched made him lean close to and smell her…she was the one that brought their lips together. 'Another visit to Kakashi-sempai…'

37. Tears

She doesn't shed her tears very often anymore, but when she does he still finds it awkward on what exactly he is to do…but watches her closely trying to understand what is wrong. He doesn't like her in pain.

38. Fever

He doesn't understand sickness…only a state of a person which is too weak to complete a mission. When he sees her lying in bed at mid-day and feel that her forehead is burning…he wasn't certain what to do and immediately got Ugly over to the apartment. "It's only a fever Sai! She'll be back up tomorrow, just make sure she takes these…all right?" He nodded obediently, his eyes still wide and worried for her safety.

39. Lies

She had said, "I love you," one night, right before they were going to sleep. He just whispered it back knowing it was a lie, but hoping it wasn't.

40. Gift

He had learned from the previous two years that he is expected to give a gift on this day…the day they signed that one contract of marriage. He isn't sure why he had to give one, but he partially understands the exchange of gifts, and thanks her for it.

41. Smiled

When she had dripped some tea onto her kimono, he had smiled. With the look on her face, this was wrong to do…he's still learning, but he knows he's close. "So you do make mistakes," and she smiled in return.

42. Innocence

When he is around friends, he needs to protect her innocence and make sure not to say anything crude. Those around continue to do the same, and now he understands why they kept him away from her on their first mission together.

43. Power

He was told by many married men that the wife has all the power. He disagreed…that is until she asked to touch him again…and he felt like jelly at those words. He soon began marking down the day she had touched him…and counting down until they would do it again. "According to the two days this had occurred…this sex will happen again in 1 year, 2 months, and 6 days." He couldn't wait.

44. Talk

When they spoke it was calm, insightful, and he enjoyed learning from her. She did not get frustrated at his questions and would give him a smile when he asked for her to explain.

45. Kami-sama

When he heard her pray one night, he asked what she was doing. "I'm giving thanks to Kami-sama, don't you do that as well?" She had to explain exactly what this 'Kami-sama' is…and when he understood, he replied, "That's useless, people make their own goals and they achieve them due to their skills," she accepted that.

46.Near

When he was away for weeks on a mission, he would wonder what is wife was doing right then…and during the night, he wished she was near him. He could use the warmth that only she could give him.

47. Water

When water fell onto the floor, he held a disgusting face. "Not only have you grown fat…but you lost control of your bladder," She only screamed. "S-S-Sai! Th-the b-b-baby!" "Baby?" "I-I-I'm giving bir-birth! "Birth?" "TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL!" His eyes widened and he quickly did so.

48. Welcome

Staring at the wrinkled gloop in his wife's arms, he didn't understand how a living person could be in someone's stomach…but – here is the proof. When his wife handed him the baby, he was very careful, afraid it would break. His wife only smiled at his delicate fingers. "Welcome…little one…so you were the one making my wife fat?"

49. Victory

With their baby only a few months old and how quickly he was growing, he knew that that, and his wife, were the reasons for his victory in every battle he is in. They are the fire within him that he feels. Glancing over at his resting wife, he thanked her silently…for allowing him to be her husband.

50. Defeat

Staring at the calendar, he counted down the days until his wife and him would 'engage' in this sex once again. 'Only 8 days left,' but when his wife began kissing him gently and tugged at his hand, leading him to the bedroom, he became completely confused. 'There are still 8 days left until we're suppose to…' he then smiled. 'It's her defeat then, if she can't keep her hands off me for another few days.'

* * *

**A/N** – Well…I know they aren't at all worth the long wait…but the ones I was writing just seemed to be too 'info here and there and everywhere.' I just can't write a little 1-page story and have the spark there. I replace that with descriptions. I'm working on it though! 

So, if you have any ideas that you'd like someone to write about (couple Hina/Sai) then please, please, please offer it! Thank you!

And now, the Thank You's! I typically write out a thank you for each reviewer, but since there are sooo many of you loving people, I'll only respond to as many as I can.

**To lazy to log in **– There aren't that many Sai/Hinata fics! It makes me sad…but maybe when people read more about him, or figure out about him, they'll be more love! YAY!

**Demon scream** – I agree! Sai/Hinata do fit…or maybe it's my own little messed up world? Oh well, its fun in there.

**Julian Ketrarch Spire** - Living counterpart? Oh woah…you kick ass then.

**the fullygirlalchemist** - Crack _is_ the best!

**Love-Lies-Bleeding** – Kwa! Thank you! I definitely didn't live up to the first story with this chapter…but, it is more Sai/Hina, and I do hope I kept them kinda-sorta in character. (No matter how small this was…)

**Amaya Kato** – Aww, thank you! It would probably be smarter of me to write this as a full fic…but seeing as I'm too whack-minded, I don't think I could stay focused. Hehe.

**Tsuby** - I admire writers who can write short fics and have depth in it. Pua…if only I wrote like that. And thank you!

**Meibou** – Yay for nicknames! The Shino one is pretty obvious, but oh well, hehe. And thank you!

**dragonlayer**- :eyes wide: Oohhhh, thank you!

**Firegoat** – haha, yeah – I did too.

**Schural** – Kwa! Thank you!

**Lori** – Thank you! Sai is adorable isn't he? I just wanna hug him all over! That sounds weird…oh well! The White Lily is very stereotypical, and its shameful to admit…but I actually had to look up flowers to pick the right one. Haha.

**I like angst** – Ohh, thank you. I'm kinda scared of you reading this chapter, if you do,…since its kinda blaher. It only gives me more reason to write an amazing next chapter! KWA! The power of youth!

**juliagulia1017** – Thank you! I do think I went a little over on the OOC with Hinata-chan in this fic…I'm not really sure if she would jump him after all. Hmmm…hehe.

**Miss0made** – burning the eyes is bad, bad, bad, bad! I'm glad I didn't do that and I hope this one doesn't…eek. Thankies!

**Delecany** – This update is sssuuupppeeerrr late. Buuut…it's here!

**Thank you everyone for writing such wonderful reviews! Love you all! And please, if you have any feedback, give! Writers need it! **


	3. An Odd Christmas

Title: **Shattered Emotions Need Books  
**Chapter I:** Just an odd Christmas to match an odd girl  
**Chapter II:** Three Words Can Change an Opinion of Others.  
**Chapter III: **The Best Kiss**  
Chapter IV: **He was attacked…and his shirt fell off, partly.  
**Chapter V:** Tainted Snow Angel**

Naruto FanFiction written by: **Noble Fool**

Disclaimer: This brilliant work of the Manga and Anime;** Naruto**, is not done by me.

**AN**: I made Sai a little too emotional for my taste…sorry about that. In the first story, this is a set-in theme from the last chapter, the 50 themes. This takes place within their first year of marriage, on their first Christmas. The other stories, are just random ones. Chapter II: While they're on their mission together to get Sasuke. Chapter III: A Christmas party. Chapter IV: Just Hinata being Hinata, and giving people cookies a few days before Christmas! Chapter V: While on their Sasuke mission, Hinata challenges him and Sai becomes inspired.

**WARNING**: There are inappropriate words in this fic, so please, if you will be offended by 'dick, penis, sex, etc.' then do not read this. Thank you, and I apologize.

**Dickless:** Naruto  
**Ugly:** Sakura  
**Bug Shell: **Shino  
**Dog-Licker: **Kiba  
**Mousy Hyuuga**: Hinata

* * *

"I see…so this is why you decided to bring a tree into our living quarters," He repeated, after hearing such an obscured explanation as to why when he arrived, a tree stood near the entrance - in a corner of the room. Not only a tree, but bright glass objects were placed on - along with hand-made paper figurines.

"Um…well, yes. That's why. It's….Christmas Eve…and I didn't want to wait until late when you came home, um…I hope you don't mind," She had softly answered, her eyes lowering and fingertips pressed together.

"No, I don't mind," He smiled. 'She must be crazy…' he thought, gazing his eyes along the tree and all the pines lying on the ground surrounding it. "As long as you clean it up of course,"

She nodded happily. "I will! Don't worry Sai-kun!" She smiled, bowing.

He smiled, bid good night, and went to his resting area. After all, missions are rather tiresome...

---

He was poked on the cheek. He was aware of that before even becoming completely conscious. However, he didn't know why he was poked…although it was obvious who had poked him.

"Yes?" He said, opening his eyes just in time to witness her pulling back her finger. Obviously, she was about to poke him in the cheek again. Instead, due to being shocked seeing that he woke, she squeaked and bowed her head, muttering an apology.

"Ano…umm..Sai-kun…its Christmas. We-we should…um…"

He sat up, scooting back into his pillow as he became comfortable. He needs to be comfortable to listen to her 'bizarre' ideas and reasoning for things, after all. She quickly became uncomfortable however, that was obvious, as she lowered her head more and pressed her fists onto her thighs.

Looking over her small figure, which kneeled just beside him, he stared at the red numbers that showed it was quite early in the morning. She has never woken him up before…and why would she do this at 7:00 in the morning? Ah…this 'Christmas?' Hm…she wasn't _too_ hard to figure out why she did the things she did.

"Are you that excited about Christmas?" He smiled, patting her head in reassurance.

She raised her head, a bright tint on her cheeks, as she quickly connected their eyes together - before looking back down. She then nodded.

"What is Christmas? Hinata-chan?" She shot her head up, a little tilt in confusion, her eyes wide.

"You've…never heard of Christmas, Sai-kun?" She blinked in puzzlement. He smiled. She then clapped her hands happily together. "It's the best time of the year! Mhm! Y-You get to eat delicious foods, spend quality times with those you love, and exchange gifts!"

"I see…and this starts now?" He could tell this was going to be another difficult explanation. Due to the way she blushed, and brought her arched finger to her bottom lip.

"Well…I umm…everyone starts Christmas at different times…but the gifting between family members start early. And…I umm…I'm excited! I…I really like Christmas…and I just wanted to…"

He smiled, and patted her on the head once more. She lifted her head up, giving a weak smile.

"I understand," '_partly…_' She smiled wider then.

"I made breakfast!" She announced suddenly and rather loud as she perked up from her slouchy position.

His eyes widened slightly at the quick change. You have to be ready for anything with this Hyuuga after all…

"Very well then, I'll get ready," He rose, and begun folding his sleeping mat into a perfect square.

"I…guess I should get dressed as well…" she muttered under her breath. He paused at his folding, noticing the tone in her voice, as he glanced at her. He then allowed himself to realize that she was in her sleeping kimono, which he had never seen her in an attire like that before. Are they to wear their sleeping attires to breakfast on this event?

While she rose, he had finished his folding, and he began to walk with her towards the door. She then paused, turning to him in confusion.

"Let's go eat, Hinata-chan," She beamed at that, as she nodded and happily walked out of the room. He allowed her to walk ahead, as he took in this odd behavior.

'Christmas is certainly odd…'

----

He felt full, warm, and slightly-in-the-tiniest-bit scared. After the overly-filling meal, she had brought him into the entrance room where there seemed to be even more decoration. As he paid attention to where her motions were – heading towards that tree – he gazed around at the lights which were connected by a wire that were strung along the couch, mantel, table…anywhere really that could be wrapped. Not only were there lights, but brightly colored plastic material which sparkled and was laid on any flat-surface. 'This room is certainly not presentable…what had she done last night to make it like this?

He didn't continue with the curious thinking however, as his attention was drawn to the wrapped box that was placed in front of him…along with his wife whom held the box, in a bowing notion. She certainly bows a lot…

He grasped the box, which caused her to rise from her bow, and he stared at it. What was he to do with this? He has received a birthday present before…and it was wrapped like this, however it was not his birthday. _(A date which Dickless set)_

"_It's the best time of the year! Mhm! Y-You get to eat delicious foods, spend quality times with those you love, and exchange gifts!" _Ah…exchange gifts…which meant he was to have a gift as well for her. He blinked while looking her over. He then smiled.

"Forgive me Hinata-chan, I don't have a gift for you…" She waved her hands in front of herself.

"It's okay! I just wanted to give you something, mhm," She nodded, a cheerful smile presented. 'She is giving a gift without expecting in return? How odd…'

He nodded though, as he turned away to sit on the couch. As he removed the paper piece by piece, he would stop unwrapping and then fold the paper he removed, perfectly into a square. Before returning to unwrapping, he would first place the folded paper into a stack. This continued for quite a few minutes, before the gifts were finally released and he placed them in a row to observe.

The first was a set of brushes, ranging in size. Following that was a jar of rich, black ink…obviously; she had made the ink by herself for such a quality like that. Then lastly, was a small book that when he opened it, it revealed itself to be a picture-holder. The first slot was taken however, which showed him smiling with an angry-looking Dickless. He gazed at his own face though, and blinked, running his finger over it. He was truly smiling. He could tell by the wrinkles created on his face and by how he _was_ smiling. That was definitely his true smile…at the beginning stages.

He pulled back, turning to look at his wife who sat beside him, and he nodded to her.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan," She nodded, a small smile on her face. She then rose, which he watched, as she grasped the neatly folded paper and went into the kitchen.

He sat, staring at the gifts but mainly the picture. He'll have to do something for her. Something worthy to show that he appreciates her kindness.

-----

He had ordered her to leave the apartment until nighttime. The time spent, a good eight hours, would be dedicated to creating her favorite treat. **Cinnamon rolls**.

After the first four hours however, he was positive this was possibly the worst decision he had ever made:

He didn't understand ingredients, and when he tore out a page from her cookbook on how to create cinnamon rolls, he was absolutely confused. 'What does butter look like?' He took all the ingredients out of the refrigerator in order to see them and looked at the names of everything. If they didn't have names labeled on them…that must mean that they are not good. Apples, no label…some green item, no label, it's best to throw them out then! It would seem his wife isn't very talented in the storing of food. Good thing he decided to do this for her, otherwise she might have eaten something bad.

With the garbage bag overflowing and none of the ingredients he needed here…he would have to go to the Grocery Market. _Hmm…_he had never been to one...

The journey through the market was just as hard. 'Sugar'…where is 'sugar?' He stared along the labels of boxes called, "Dog Chow." He would have been stuck at the market for at least another hour if a worker hadn't passed him, and asked if he needed help. Sai immediately accepted by handing him the list. The worker's eyes bulged.

"Uh…sure, just follow me," Which he happily did. This is how markets should be! Give someone the list of everything you need, and they retrieve it! _How simple..._

"Sir…you have to pay for that food," The woman bagging his groceries said…once more. Sai shook his head.

"No, you're confused. This isn't food," The woman growled causing him to take a step back. Would she attack him and expect a fight? What makes her believe she could defeat him?

"Sir…this IS food," Sai tilted his head.

"No. These are ingredients,"

"SIR! These are ingredients that create FOOD,"

"So…if something creates food…then they are to be charged?" The woman slapped her head.

"Yes!"

"I see…but why don't trees demand payment?"

The woman stared at him harshly. "Leave,"

"Very well," And he made an attempt to grasp his bag of items.

"WITHOUT THESE! LEAVE! LEAVE! LEAVE!" Sai's eyes widened.

"I need the ingredients…"

"NO! GET OUT!" She slammed her fist into the counter. Sai decided to listen to her…after all, she was beginning to resemble Ugly, which was terrifying.

Wait…he could get the items from Ugly!

--

"I'm sorry, um…Sakura isn't here right now. She's at her friend's house,"

"Ah, that's fine Ugly's Mother. Here," Sai handed her the list, which she looked at.

"You want me to give this to her?"

"Oh – no, you're mistake. I want those," She looked at the list once more.

"You…would like me to give you these things?" Sai nodded. She understood! "Sorry, no," He released a look of surprise.

"Why?"

"You shouldn't be going to houses expecting things when you haven't properly introduced yourself,"

"Ah…" and he extended his hand out. "My name is Sai! I'm a teammate of Ugly, your daughter," The woman created a fist, a growling coming from her.

Oh my…he certainly couldn't beat up Ugly's mother…that didn't seem right to do.

"I will be giving you ten seconds to give me a good enough reason as to why I shouldn't smack you right now," 'Definitely Ugly's mother…' he thought, as his mind raced.

"I'm Hinata-chan's husband," He said. This caused the woman's eyes to widen in surprise.

"You're her husband? I heard…well, it seems to fit you," The woman then muttered under her breath, which he made out to be, "Poor Hinata," She then glanced over the list once more. "Very well, I'll be right back," and she closed the door, leaving him standing outside, staring at the door.

"Hm…I suppose that was a good reason…probably should've said that at the Market…" he pondered, but shrugged it off.

She quickly returned, giving two bags of items.

"This one has the correct amount of ingredients in little baggies for you…and this bag, has the pans and spoon that you'll need, I expect them to be returned,"

Sai looked into the bags, nodding.

"Thank you very much," he then bowed, and walked off. After all, he only had four hours left until his wife would be returning!

---

He read the directions carefully, before staring at the bags of ingredients and then the bowls, as he read the directions once more:

_Mix flour, yeast, sugar, and salt together. _

Reading the names of the little baggies Ugly's mother had set up, he poured the ones with the right names onto the table. Going into the second large bag, he pulled out a wooden spoon and began mixing it together. 'How long am I to do this? Might as well do it for a few minutes…'

_Heat milk, water, and ¼ cup butter until hot to touch_.

At least this gave clear directions. Until it is too hot to touch, then it is done! He placed the ingredients into the pot, and stared. 'How does this get hot?' Looking underneath the pot, which was placed on the table, he didn't understand where the heat was suppose to come from.

Hm…perhaps he was to create a fire? Seems correct, how else would it cook? Hmph…the directions should say that a fire is needed to be created. Holding onto the pot, he went onto the roof, the only place he could safely light a fire. Building it was easy, as he placed the pot on top of the flames and allowed it to begin cooking. He stared at it, wondering how long it would take. Oh well, he had plenty of time…and he stared around the roof looking at the snow.

The ingredients had begun boiling, which meant it would be hot. However, the final test to see if it WAS correct, he would have to touch it. Sticking his finger into the boiling liquid, he nodded. Yep, it was done. Pulling the pot off the flames, and kicking snow onto the flames to rid of the fire, he walked back down to his apartment to read more instructions.

_Stir hot liquid into dry ingredients. _

He blinked. Was that correct? He shrugged, and poured the liquid onto the dry ingredients that lay on the table. Watching as the liquid began flowing down towards the end of the table, he read the instructions once more. _Stir hot liquid into dry ingredients. _AH! He was to stir it in. Grasping his wooden spoon and using his hand to make the liquid return to the pile of dry ingredients, he began mixing it together, which created a paste.

_Mix in egg._

Grabbing the egg, he placed the entire egg into the pile of the paste, and used the spoon to mix it together. Hm…it seems to look better now, and the shell of the egg gives it a nice look with the white.

_Knead for 5 minutes. _

Knead? He stared at the word…hm, it held a misspelling in this book. Oh well, not too much of a worry. He climbed onto the table and using his knees, he began kneeing the dough. Five minutes? Easy.

After the five minutes, he climbed off the table, removed the residue from his knees, and placing it into the dough.

_Cover dough and let rest 10 minutes. _

Odd, it even says when the person should rest. Well, he is to follow the directions…so he covered it with a towel; went into the entrance room and sat on the couch, unsure of what to do.

_Mix brown sugar, cinnamon, and margarine together. _

Placing the ingredients on the table, away from the dough, he mixed the items together with the wooden spoon making a thin paste. 'Hm, looks good enough,'

_Roll dough into 12 x 9-inch rectangle. _

Roll the dough? Well…as it says. He grasped onto the dough, and began rolling it along the table, which only made it into a ball. 'Roll dough into 12 x 9-inch rectangles.' How would rolling create a rectangle? Seeing it as another misprint he decided to leave the dough as a ball, which is what was created as he rolled it.

_Spread with cinnamon mixture and then cut into six equal slices._

Covering the large ball with the mixture, he sliced the ball into six, equal, pieces. Hm…this is rather easy!

_Place on pan and cook until browning. _

Hm…he'll need to cook these…to the roof once more then. Quickly glancing over at the clock, it told him that he had half-an-hour until the return of his wife. That would give him PLENTY of time!

---

When Hinata had arrived home, she wasn't certain what to think.

The kitchen itself looked as if it had been attacked severely. The refrigerator was open and empty, all of its contents on the counter or in the garbage that overflowed. The table held a thick paste on its surface and the floor was covered in flour.

'What was Sai-kun doing?' She wondered, looking to see if he was here. A quick look around the place, and it was obvious that he wasn't. 'What happened?'

Going to the table and taking a quick look, she noticed a sheet of paper that held the directions of how to make cinnamon rolls. She smiled and giggled lightly. He was attempting to create her favorite treat! Placing the paper down, she looked at the oven that looks as if it hadn't been touched. Where did he go to cook it then? Hm…he must have gone to Sakura-chan's house.

Leaving the apartment to head over to Sakura-chan's house, she happened to stumble upon her neighbor who sneered.

"Tell that husband of yours to not cook on the roof. The smoke goes to everyone," Her eyes widened and she bowed.

"Gomen…I'll go tell him now, Merry Christmas!"

"Bah **humbug**," the neighbor called out to the retreating figure who headed up the stairs to the rooftop.

---

Sai flipped the cinnamon rolls once more, staring at the soft tint of brown that showed it was soon to be done. He figured another twenty minutes and they would be perfect! Sensing a figure that was making their way towards the rooftop however, put him in alert. He rose from his crouching position near the flames, and greeted his wife.

"You're back early," he replied. His wife walked over to him, a blush smeared on her face and a soft smile.

"Hai, I'm sorry. I just wanted to be home…" she whispered in embarrassment. He smiled and patted her head. She smiled in return and looked over to the fire.

"What are you cooking?"

"Ah! Well, it is your Christmas gift," He turned to it, crouching down once more and flipping the 5 rolls over, the 6th one had fallen by accident into the flames.

"Mm…they smell good Sai-kun, are they ready?" Sai released an observant sound as he wondered if they _were_ done. He poked the rolls with his finger and turned back to her.

"They don't look like how they do on their picture," he said, a hint of disappointment.

"Pictures always show the perfect ones," she nodded. He nodded as well.

"You're right. Then I suppose they are done," he said, pulling the pot off the flames as he kicked the flames out with snow. "We should go inside,"

Hinata nodded, walking with him towards their home.

---

He had never cooked anything before like this. Completely from scratch. So, he wasn't certain if it would be as good as he wanted it to be for his wife. However, when she bit into it with a smile, he smiled as well.

"Is it good?"

"Mhm!" She smiled into the warm treat, taking another bite, which crunched. Sai smiled. She was always the silliest when eating a cinnamon roll…and he was pleased that he was the creator of this batch that gave her happiness. "This is the best gift I've ever received Sai-kun…thank you," she bowed towards him.

He smiled, placing another roll onto her plate.

"Merry Christmas Hinata-chan…"

"Merry Christmas Sai-kun," she beamed.

Hmm…so Christmas wasn't too bad of a holiday, he had decided. It fits though, an odd holiday with an odd girl…and he fit well into it. The perfect odd holiday. He smiled. He couldn't wait for next years…as he wondered what he would do for her now that he understood this holiday.

* * *

Chapter II:** Three Words Can Change an Opinion of Others.**

Her teammates didn't seem to notice that it was Christmas. Nothing was spoken of it, and she didn't dare bring it up. Perhaps everyone was going to participate in a late Christmas with family and friends, acting as if that was the real Christmas day? Or possibly, they were simply too wrapped in their mission to even remember what day it was?

Those thoughts are what kept her awake. What were they going to be doing for Christmas once they return? What would be the results if she were to remind everyone that it was Christmas? Would everyone become sidetracked from the mission for just an evening…and rejoice together? Would they be angered that she had pulled them away from mission thoughts by saying that it is Christmas?

No one on this mission seemed to talk about anything else but Uchiha-san…hmm…perhaps it was best not to speak about anything like Christmas. After all, it might bring up bad memories to Sakura-chan and…Naruto-kun.

She released a low sigh and scooted further down into her sleeping mat, wrapping herself more securely into the warm material. It was indeed very cold, which she enjoyed having a warm area to sleep in. Before closing her eyes to hopefully finally get some rest, she glanced over at her teammate sharing the same quarters as her. Sakura-chan was sleeping well for the night…she released another breath, and closed her eyes.

"Merry Christmas Kakashi-sempai, Yamato-sempai, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, Akamaru-kun, Sakura-chan, Sai-san,…Naruto-kun,"

Finishing her list of names and feeling as if she was about to go to sleep, it was disrupted by what she believed to be a very low sound, which caused her to open her eyes and sit up from her sleeping mat. From the corner of her eye, a flash of black appeared and scuttled across the room. Before she could turn towards it, a pressure was now on her lap. Forcing herself not to scream, she turned to the lump on her lap that stared back at her.

She's seen this technique before! It's from Sai-san! Is…something wrong?

The creature cocked its head to the side, starring at her and waiting. She nodded to it and reached over to her pack, grasping a scroll. Unrolling it quickly, the creature morphed into the scroll as characters began to form. She stared at the glossy black ink.

'_Merry Christmas, Hinata-chan,'_

She smiled.

For a person whom she was warned to be crude…he wasn't in her eyes.

* * *

Chapter III: **The Best Kiss**

"_OHHHH_! Hinata-chan got ya under the mistletoe, _teme_!"

Sai turned to look at the loud-mouthed Dickless who only pointed above his head while howling with laughter. When he looked, an ugly plant hung just above his head. 'What is the point of a mistletoe?' When he looked back down towards the one who came over to speak with him…her face was bright red and she was waving her hands in front of herself almost in a violent way.

"It…it wa-was a mistake! I-I-I didn't me-mean to..ummm…umm…" her eyes whirled around the entire room, landing on another pair.

Glancing over his shoulder, Bug Shell was the one she was looking at. Obviously, she wanted him to get her out of this situation, what situation…he wasn't aware of.

"Hey now, Hinata didn't know it was there! She was just going over to talk to that moron," He recognized that voice as Dog-Licker, who was booed at for his opinion.

"Go on Hinata-chan! It's tradition!" A female voice...and at its pitch, must belong to Beautiful Lady.

"Yeah Hinata-chan, Sai needs his first kiss, and you're the perfect one for that!"

"Hinata-sama hasn't had her first kiss either, it shouldn't be due to such circumstances," A stoic yet angered voice seeped through the room, causing everyone to sink into their shoulders just a smudge. "Hinata-sama, remove yourself from that area,"

The girl nodded multiple times, backing away slowly from him, her face continuing in its journey to see which the brightest red is.

"Ye-yes Neji-nii-san,"

"No way! It's tradition and tradition wins over bodyguards. Go on Sai, give her a smooch!" Dickless barked out.

'Tradition in kissing her? I see…then I must do it. How am I to kiss again?' he thought, his mind running over all the way of kisses he has seen around Konoha. Deciding on one, he grasped the wrist of the slowly-escaping bright-faced Hyuuga, and pulled her to him as he took a step forward. Putting his hands on the side of her head, he planted a kiss before she could reject.

Everything was silent, for a split second anyway. Pulling away from the kiss, the volume in the already loud room seemed to double.

"HE DID IT!" Squeals were heard. "AND SO SWEETLY!"

"Get away from Hinata-sama!" "Get away from her, NOW!"

"He…didn't do it the right way…what an idiot…" and the slurping of ramen was heard.

Sai smiled, and when he took a step back to look at the one who held his first kiss, her eyes were frighteningly wide…and her face held a record of brightness.

"S…Sai…Sai-kun…" she whispered, and she collapsed. He smiled wider.

'Hm…kisses on the forehead are the best ones apparently…' He thought, walking away from the scene, ignoring the curses being thrown at him from multiple voices.

Tch…it is not his fault if they do not give as good kisses as he does.

* * *

Chapter III: **He was attacked…and his shirt fell off, partly.**

"Go-Gomen Sai-san! I-I-I thought that…um…" Her sentence was cut off, as laughter rung throughout Konoha's training field. Obviously from Dickless…and the lighter laughter which was of a higher pitch, from Ugly herself.

The Mousy Hyuuga bowed her head, her fingers clenching around the box that she held. He only watched her, already in confusion of what she was. 'She _is_ odd,' he had to agree with what Dickless said of her.

"There is no need to apologize Hinata-san. Is there something you needed?" At his voice, she raised her head, meeting his eyes.

"Um…I-I, yeah. I…made some cookies for you all…Christmas is very soon and…well, here!" She shoved the box away from herself, extending her arms fully towards him.

He took the box, not wanting her to strain herself…he then began shaking it.

"Idiot! She said they were cookies!" Ugly pulled his ear, grasping the box from him.

He watched, as Ugly opened the box and placed the lid underneath it, revealing the contents inside to be cookies….that looked just like them. His eyes widened at this.

"AW! Hinata-chan! Look Naruto, she made gingerbread people that look like us! AWW! Mine is soooo cute! Thank you Hinata-chan!" She called, grasping her little version of herself. At hearing that, Dickless looked into the box, and beamed.

"Whoa! Look at me. I look STRONG!" Dickless announced, pulling out his cookie and showing it off, giving a thumbs-up.

Sai arched a brow at the actions of Dickless, as he looked into the box himself. There was only one cookie left in it, and it smiled at him. Reaching into the box, he grasped his cookie and stared at it.

Same hair…same eyes…and the outfit which was shown on the cookie was his off-battle one, full black suit. He also held a book, which he guessed his hand was holding but it was placed onto his waist, to give the appearance of him holding it of course. But, his complete focus was on the smile which was on the cookie. Very large and gave his cookie a weird look. Did he look that awkward when he smiled?

"Heh heh, my cookie could beat yours up Teme! Look, I have a kunai on mine…you just have a book!" Sai turned away from his cookie, to observe Dickless's, and saw that it also had a bowl of ramen.

"Mine has what matters, unlike yours…Dickless," Dickless's eyes bulged.

"COOKIES CAN'T HAVE PENISES!" He yelled out. This caused the Mousy Hyuuga to squeak and take a step back. This caught his attention. "Eh…sorry Hinata-chan! I forgot you were there…_heh heh heh_,"

This caused an interesting action from the Mousy Hyuuga. She nodded weakly, and placed on a fake smile.

"It's alright Naruto-kun,"

Hm…turning his attention back to Dickless's cookie, it was obvious it had the most details and that she must have spent a lot more time on his then the others. Dickless however, wouldn't realize that. He glanced back at his own cookie, and then to the Hyuuga.

"Thank you," He said. This is where his teammates thanked her as well. "Hinata-chan," He said, making her turn her attention to him. "You are a talented artist,"

This caused her to blush even more so.

"Um…th-thank you, Sai-kun…and…um…I'm sorry about what I thought…and…um…I should be going. Good bye!" And she bowed, turning quickly away and walking off.

"Hinata-chan is sooooo weird! But funny! Did you hear what she said about that Teme? Oh maaaan, I'll never forget it!" This got Dickless to begin laughing as Ugly released a few giggles.

He didn't see it as humorous, then again, it was probably cause it was about him.

After all, the Mousy Hyuuga has never seen him in his training outfit before…so she must have been surprised seeing his stomach like that. It made perfect sense that she thought he was attacked…and that part of his shirt was ripped off….he smiled. What an odd Hyuuga.

He looked down at his cookie with a smile and he decided there…he would get the Mousy Hyuuga to become his bond.

* * *

**Chapter V: Tainted Snow Angel**

She had requested him to fight her. Not Ugly, who thinks of the Hyuuga as fragile and that she doesn't live up to the full lady-power. Not Bug-Shell, who would never go truly against her. Not Dog-Licker, for he would never be able to cause her the slightest harm. Not Dickless, because she would be too embarrassed to show her power. She asked _him_ that evening, as everyone was resting from training and explaining what the next move would be after this Uchiha Sasuke.

Over the campfire, as people ate their meal before rest, she requested him to fight her. She was obviously serious, as her eyes connected with his and she ignored the comments that they should just rest. She held his gaze, and asked perfectly without a flaw…to fight her.

He would never turn down a challenge like that. Although he does see her as a weakling…he wanted to see if she would show more. So, he would fight her.

In an open field, the night sky bringing a glow to the snow which floated in the winds, he watched his opponent. A glow itself radiating from her due to the pure white outfit she wore.

She bowed to him, which he reciprocated, and she got into her stance.

_Ah_. She was not activating her Byakugan just yet. None the less…reaching to his side-pocket, he grasped his parchment and brush. Twisting the bottom, released the ink as he dipped his brush in. A drip of extra ink falling and tainting the smooth white flooring of snow.

Opening the scroll with a quick flick, he sketched the creatures and with his mutter releasing them, he watched. His ink beasts sprung to life, rushing towards the still Hyuuga who adjusted her stance, and activated her Byakugan quickly.

"_ROTATION!"_ She had called, the breath from her mouth showing how cold it was as he could see it. He watched, as she twisted around and his beasts were easily defeated, the ink smearing and staining along the ground ridges of the barrier she created.

He watched, as he closed his ink and quickly flicking it back into place, as he unleashed his sword. Shooting forward, he got to witness that she had opened her eyes just in time to see him, where she released her rotation, and thrust her palm into his chest. His eyes widened, as the form turned into ink and splattered all over her. She wiped the ink from her eyes, this causing her to become easy to attack, as she was pushed from her back.

She didn't even notice that he had her trapped around with a snake beast of ink. Once she did, she could feel the ink rustling against her, as she squirmed.

Her opponent appeared before her, emotionless. He then quickly glanced over her, before meeting her eyes once more.

"You should not wear white, Hinata-san, the ink stained your training attire," and when he was going to release the binds from her, her hand had connected with his chest, causing him to skid back before he regained his balance. 'Hm…so she is able to break through anything that is chakra-powered, useful information,'

Gazing at her, a fierce and determined look was in her eyes as she ran towards him, palms ready. He adjusted his stance, dodging the hits as they came towards him. With a quick kick to her knee, which he jumped back with, she fell onto one knee. But as quickly as she had fallen, she rose, releasing another heavy breath and running back towards him.

Jumping backwards, he opened his scroll and with his pen, drew two birds that, with a struggle, released itself from the binds of the paper. Two birds flew out towards the Hyuuga and grasped her by her shoulders, causing her be pulled up into the air. He watched, preparing more ink creatures and unleashing them, as he watched her fly down from the grasp of his bird creatures.

Destroying the two birds, she had jumped onto a treetop and used that force to jump down onto the ground in high speed. Turning her eyesight to the twenty or so tigers running towards her, she ran to them and using her fingers, she had dispatched them while running to her opponent who was more impressed then what he thought he would be of this Hyuuga, who usually held an innocent face, unlike now. She held the face of someone to take seriously as an opponent. Best not lag things then…

Coming closer to him, she jumped up; throwing three sets of needles which he blocked all of them with his sword easily. When she was falling down from the jump, he jumped into the air, kicking her legs in one swipe. This caused her to lose the track she set after jumping; as she fell back. She grasped his shirt and pulled him down with her, but when she slammed into the ground on her back, she was met with ink overflowing on top of her. When she realized what had happened, she noticed that he stood above her, a hand extended to her.

She took the hand, and thanked him, where she then bowed. Without another word, she walked off back towards the campsite, leaving him to stare at the print left on the snow. It was her figure with ink smeared all along the trimmings of it…and he became intrigued with it.

It was as if… "A Tainted Snow Angel," he said, pulling out his scroll and ink pen while sitting down next to it, as he began work on the piece that gave him inspiration.

* * *

**A.N**: Well...here are my holiday-themed stories of Sai/Hinata! Late eh? Oh yes. Buuuut, I tried. O Anyway, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for such a LONG wait! Gah, I feel horrible. But heres more Sai/Hinata goodness! So I hope you enjoy them. I _hope_. xD Anywho, WHOA! I received a lot of reviews, which I love, love, love! Thank you all so much!

Rakusu Yamato - KWA! Thank you!

rylolynn - Hehe, thank you!

DatKidKris - Crack is soooo delicious. Yummy. O I could just suck it in allll day. Hehe. I come up with some freaky Crack pairings, and I LOVE that people have written stories of em! Its saying I'm not the only sick-minded one out there.

Iku - AWWW! Your review made me all giddy inside. Hehe.

bubblysista615 - Crack is like...whoa amazing. Like fried pickles! Hehe.

SilentAbyss - KWEEE! Thank you!

Hannah E - I wish I had the brain capacity to stay with one story idea. Hehe. But...one-shots I'll do for a little bit. Those, I can do.

maniacal.woman - no worries! There will be more Sai/Hinata stories to come! When I looked, there were like 10! I was like...WHOA!

Tsuby - YEEEES! More Hinata/Sai stories! Create it! -tries to give Sai/Hina power-

Melodramatic Writer - Excellent, more Sai/Hinata stories are needed! -foams at mouth-

Shortshorty - Whooooa, your review had icing allll over it. I loved it. Thank you!

thefullygirlalchemist - hehe, yeah, there is someone by that name. Awesome. xD

TacichiSpirit - Thank you! xD

lightxdark - awesome! That makes me happy. O

**If I didn't add your name and you're an awesome enough person to have reviewed, I'M SORRY! I still have sooo much love for you all. Thank you guys, you keep me rolling!**


	4. Live Cinnamon Roll!

Title: **Shattered Emotions Need Books **

Naruto FanFiction written by: **Noble Fool**

Chapters:

**No Penis, But A Threat? **Sai and Hinata meet when they're children. (Certainly one of my many future children fics!)

**Never Take For Granted! **The things we take for granted...good think we have a loved one to help remind us!

**Potty Mouth! **No one likes a potty mouth! Well, some do.

**Cinnamon Roll of the Month **"She wondered if it would be acceptable to use chakra to heal a cinnamon roll."

Disclaimer: This brilliant work of the Manga and Anime; **Naruto**, is not done by me.

A/N: I haven't written in...well...ever since I last updated this story! I'm a little rusty, and because in my classes we've been writing more creative stories, I need to get back in the action! -blows cobwebs off my fingers- I'm ready to type! I've also had a VERY strong urge to complete my Black Tortoise and the Snake story...which is a Sasu/Hina...but I'm SO behind in the manga and everything has changed! Plus...Sai entered into the picture. =^.^= Maybe I'll write some Sai/Hinata/Sasuke action. Ke ke ke ke....

Anywho...I actually wanted to start writing this certain fanfiction again because of a forum I looked at. It is a Cell 8 fan forum, and a person wrote how they liked this story! It TOTALLY touched my heart because I had-for some demonic reason-forgotten about ! -gasp- and then I reread the reviews and I decided that writing for again was the best choice! I'm soooo behind in the storyline however...and apparently there are some Sai/Hinata moments in a few episodes? AHHH! I gotta find out which ones and watch them. Anywho, I hope you enjoy! And please, go easy on me! I haven't written in FOREVER!

* * *

**No Penis, But A Threat?**

"Your brother is with a girl," A dark figure announced to the approaching figure.

"What?" The figure responded, walking to the crack in which they would be able to view the world outside of Roots. "Heh – so he is!" He observed the interaction of his younger brother, and the obvious Hyuuga girl. This would be the first time that his younger brother would be speaking with someone non-Root. He wondered how he would do...besides, what damage could an 6-year-old do to a 5-year-old?

"M-My name is Hinata Hyuuga…," she bowed towards him in a proper greeting.

He only stared at the action, uncertain of what he was suppose to do in return. He simply nodded to the person.

"Do-Do you have a name?"

"A name?"

"It's…it's what…labels you,"

"Labels me…" he ran over all his memories. "Shinobi,"

"Sh-Shin-obi? Your-you're a shinobi?"

"Yes," Her eyes widened at that, while he didn't understand why that label surprised her. It was his sole purpose, as what he thought everyone's was.

"M-My Otou-sama…wishes for m-me to be a shin-o-obi one day!" She expressed excitingly. "A-and I will, on-one day. He-He will be very pr-proud of me!"

He only observed her.

"You will never be a shinobi. A shinobi is an honorable label given to those who are able to protect. You will never be able to protect anyone, nor anything," He saw no use in lying to this person. They would never be able to become a shinobi, so there would be no reason in filling their head with lies. She then met his eyes, the first time she did this act.

"I-I will become str-stronger…and one day, I'll be able to...protect,"

He saw something in those blank eyes, and the feeling in his stomach after seeing that, made him want to eliminate the potential enemy of Konoha. Her eyes…they made him feel uneasy about her possibilities.

He will have to keep an eye on this potentially strong person…

"How big is your penis?" Her eyes seemed puzzled at that question.

The two Root members, which watched this scene, both tensed at what was just asked. "Did your little brother just ask that girl how big her penis is?" The Root member asked.

"Yes. He just did," He immediately regretted telling his younger brother that the larger your penis is, the stronger of a shinobi you are.

"I...umm...I don't know...what a p-p-enis is..." She stuttered, feeling ashamed for not knowing the term.

"You don't?" The figure seemed puzzled. "It is the sword in your pants,"

"Sw-sword? Ah...I...um...do-don't...um...carry a sw-sword..." He seemed even more confused.

"Here...allow me to show you," He said, removing the buckle from his pants. This is where a figure suddenly popped up in between them. She gasped in fear, covering her face and stepping back.

"Brother," he said, unaffected by the sudden appearance, as he stopped the unbuckling. This reaction caused Hinata to calm, as she eased at the fact he knew this older shinobi.

"Ah...hello there miss Hyuuga. My younger brother needs to return home now...say good-bye, brother," the brother said, urging the young Root member back to the base.

"Good bye," he said, doing as his older brother had asked and walking away.

Hinata took a step forward towards him.

"Um...I-I hope to see...your sword in your pants one day! B-Bye!" And she bowed to them, turning away from the vanishing figures and towards her sleeping caretaker.

Meanwhile...

"So...he is a female."

"She is a female, yes."

"And females do not have a penis?"

"No, they don't."

"What do they have?"

"Uh...a...different form of a penis,"

"Is it stronger than the original penis?"

"In...some ways...well, yes. Much stronger."

"Stronger?"

"Well, yeah."

"But...how are female's strength decided?"

"Uh..." 'think, think' "Through their boobs!"

"Boobs?"

"Uh...yeah. Bigger they are, the stronger!"

"I understand. Thank you big brother."

"Heh heh...no problem..."

**Never Take For Granted!**

His prey entered the housing where he had been patiently waiting. The prey, so calmly, walked from the front door, into their kitchen. Hm...his prey had not even noticed they were being followed. It would make this all the easier.

The prey had then started on their path of exiting the kitchen where the hunter leaned against the wall, waiting, listening. He should not rush such acts, patience will pay off. He needed to wait until the perfect moment to strike...

"Boo!" He said-above speaking tone-waving his hands around, just as he had seen before. This alarmed his prey who had flinched in fear, which caused him to smile. Success!

"AHHH!" She screamed, suddenly jabbing the hunter in the eye who had caused the scare. She blinked in absolute surprise at witnessing who the person was that had startled her. She repeatedly 'ano'd' as she watched him in pain, rubbing their injured, innocent eye.

"Sai-ku-ku-kun!" She managed to squeak out, quickly bopping towards him-who in pain had taken a few steps. She bit her bottom lip, observing as he rubbed his eye roughly. He then allowed his hand to fall, while he continually blinked hard. He then turned to her, one eye closed.

"I...I'm sorry for startling you," He said in such a scared voice that it made her coo.

"_Annnnnnooooo_!" She shook her head violently in response. "D-Don't be sorry! I-I-I...was just...um...well, startled. Are you okay, Sai-kun?" She placed her arms up, over her chest with her clenched fists against her mouth.

He observed the action in haste.

"Are you wanting to fight me, still?" She observed her pose and took a step back, waving her arms frantically in front of herself.

"Ano! I...I...was just observing you! Th-that is my worried pose!"

"Worried pose..." She nodded happily, glad he understood.

He then attempted to blink his damaged eye, and with each blink, the pain lessened. He then was able to fully see with both eyes, once more.

"Mm...eyes are a luxury I take for granted. Thank you, Hinata, you always teach me," She smiled sheepishly, scratching her cheek.

"Y-Your welcome! I'm only glad I was-was able to help!" She then turned away, about to walk off. She was stopped however, as he popped in front of her. She blinked rapidly in surprise towards him.

"AH!" She gasped, covering her eye in pain.

"Do not worry Hinata, this is to help you!" He gave the explanation, as he retracted his pinky finger from her eye. He then raised his arms in a mimicking form, in order to show he was worried for her safety.

A nin must never take things for granted, after all! And he would be just the person to always assist his Hinata!

**Potty Mouth!**

"Oh, _fiddle-sticks_!"

"…Uh..."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY YOU LIL' HOMO?" Sai rose an eyebrow at the shouting Dickless, very uncertain with what he apparently did to deserve being hollered at.

"I said, fiddle-sticks, Naruto-kun,"

"AHHH!" Dickless pulled violently at his hair. "Listen, if you're going to hang out with me, you need to CURSE like a MAN! DAMNIT!" With this statement, the need was felt for Dickless to bang his fists against the wobbly table.

Sai blinked in reply, while Sakura covered her face from embarrassment.

"I'm trying to replace those crude words with silly words," he repeated, as if they were programmed into his head.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dickless growled in frustration.

"Hinata doesn't like me using those words," He nodded in agreement while he spoke. "So, I'm copying what she would say, whenever she expresses pain or anger."

"Why are you so DAMN technical? Jeez…freaken lil' homo," Dickless glared into his ramen, shoveling portions in. "Can't believe you got innocent lil' Hinata-chan to marry a loser like you," he barely muttered, before coughing repeatedly, obviously choking. Ugly quickly ended his suffering with a sharp slap on the back.

Sai smiled, turning back to his ramen. He cannot wait to report back to his wife about today's actions. His wife will be very pleased when she hears of his accomplishments. After all, curse words are so…silly!

**Cinnamon Roll Of The Month**

'The delivery should be there by now...' she thought, almost drooling at the thoughts which overwhelmed her mind. This time every month...a prized possession would be delivered in a little white box. A perfect little bow would be placed on top, just making it all that much sweeter. She shook her head, ridding the thoughts from her mind as she sat up straight, hoping no one had noticed her little daydream adventure. It was a true shame she could never leave early from her job...

She puffed her cheeks in sudden wonder...what sort would be at her home this time? She slowly released the air from her cheeks, tapping her pencil against the half-filled paper which laid before her.

The clock tic-toked with each passing second. Just twenty minutes...just twenty more. She glanced her eyes along the students, who worked hard filling out the answers of their tests. Fifteen more minutes...ten more...one by one the students finished, handing in their tests and filing out.

"Have a good weekend, Hinata-sensei!"

"Hai, you too!"

"That was an easy test this time Hinata-sensei!"

"Ah...I'm glad! That means you understand,"

As the time came to a close, a timer set off alarming the students still at work. She rose from her seat and clapped her hands together. "Everyone, finish up your current answer and then please hand it in,"

A few students groaned in frustration, handing in their test. Each student, no matter how frustrated, said a formal good-bye to their sensei and left. Ah, a weekend! They were free for two days. She thought the same thing, as she gathered the tests together and placed them in her bag. She quickly grabbed her bag and began to leave the classroom, towards her home where a sweet treat would surely be! She was stopped however, as a figure suddenly jumped in front of her.

"Ah! Uh...Sa-Sai-kun! W-what are you doing here?" Sai scratched the top of his head, his eyes closed. She immediately questioned what his motives were...after all, anyone who closes their eyes are attempting to cover themselves from a Hyuuga.

"Well, it's a nice day out. I was hoping we could take a walk."

"O-Oh? Okay...I would like that," she smiled to him, as he held the door open. 'He certainly is becoming better at interacting with people!' she thought to herself with a smile. _Oh how that smile would vanish..._

There was no stopping her eyes from becoming watery. She bit her bottom lip, attempting to prevent the overflow of water which wished to release themselves in heaps and bounds. She slowly blew air out of her mouth which had puffed her cheeks. She then breathed in deeply. A sharp intake of air as she closed her eyes. She couldn't...she...she...couldn't open her eyes to see such a tragedy.

"Hinata-chan?" His voice said with worry. She suddenly tweaked at his voice. It was alarming how involuntarily that was! She could sense that her twitch had caused him to worry, as he had readjusted in his seat.

She then opened her eyes, which instantly went to the now squashed white box...the delicate bow now flattened, the refined loops of the bow was now undone and hung loosely. She could smell the scent of the now flattened, squashed, damaged, destroyed, brutally attacked, cinnamon roll. She could just make out chocolate chip goop in the flattened part of the cinnamon roll, which showed itself through a crack of the squashed, flat box. Her fingers twitched, wishing to attempt to bring the cinnamon roll back to life. Would it be wrong to attempt to use her chakra to bring it back? It was no use however...she lowered her head.

"Hinata-chan, I am sorry for what happened. It is my fault, so if you wish to punish me, I will accept it." 'PUNISH HIM!' she instinctively thought. She tapped on her head, ridding the bad thoughts in her mind. After all, she couldn't do _that_ to him! She'd be caught! She smiled to herself...but when she opened her eyes to see him curiously watching her, she sat up straight, her eyes wide.

"It..it is okay, Sai-kun! I forgive you! B-but...um...what happened?" She then watched, as his eyes glazed over. His face muscles relaxed and he looked emotionless, as he spoke.

"On the 12th day of each month, for the past 5 months, I have observed the action of someone placing a box at your door and quickly leaving. The first, second, third, and fourth boxes were identical. Same shade of color for the box and bow, the same length, width, volume. The person even placed the box in the exact same spot. I was not certain what was in the box, but through your actions I assumed it was an item which you had wished for. You would take the box inside and then disappear for many hours. I made note that it was only on this day, the 12th day of each month, that you would quickly return from work and then remain there for the day. On this day, you would even neglect the care of your flowers, which you do each evening at 6 o'clock, where you would speak with them about your day. However, something occurred on the 4th month. After receiving the box, you had entered your house. However, not 5 minutes had passed before you had left. You held a look on your face that could be labeled as disgust,"

He then took out a small pocket-sized notebook. He flipped through the pages, and then showed her a sketch of her – her face squished. Under her portrait, a word was under it. "Disgusted." Before he closed it and placed it away, she saw another small portrait of her face which had her eyes closed. It read "Frustrated" underneath. He then continued on with the story.

"Because of this foreign look on your face I had not seen before, I then realized that the person was sending you things you did not want anymore. I have tracked down the exact location and who this person is who is giving you things you do not want. I had then proceeded to threaten them that they should be careful with the gifts they give. Naturally, they acted as if they did not understand. So, today I kept a close surveillance of your home. However, that person had showed up once more. We had an altercation and in the act...your gift had fallen. They spoke that you were wanting this gift and had paid him for you to receive it. I became angry that he had made you pay for the gift...and with the box on the ground, it was stepped on." He pulled out his notebook once more, flipping through it.

"Here is the picture of the male that has been disturbing you. With your permission, I shall eliminate them. That is why I have decided to speak with you."

Her eyes widened.

"El-elim-inate?" She felt her eyes swirled. "Ah! Sai-kun! Um..." She was not sure how to explain this situation! She took a deep breath. "Sai-kun, I had requested those gifts...you see...he works with his family at a bakery. He is the one who delivers the baked goods. I am par-part of a small club...each month, we receive a new cin-cinnamon roll that has-hasn't been made before," She paused for a moment, making certain to word carefully. "That day where I-I had a disgusted face...was be-because of the flavor of it. That is all!" She smiled to him, hoping he understood. "So please, do not eliminate him!"

"I see..." he puffed his cheeks out, obviously imitating her when she had done this action. He then released the air slowly, causing her to smile into her hand at the visual. "Then, I should apologize to you for my actions."

She waved her hands in front of herself.

"Ano! N-no, it's alright! Besides...I am very grateful to-to have a caring neighbor li-like yourself...thank you very much for watching over me! Wh-where is it that you live at?"

"At the apartments beside the large Konoha tree," She nodded. Hm...those apartments are a bit of a distance between hers. How could he possibly know ab---she was then distracted from her thought process as he had suddenly rose from his seat. "I have an appointment I must attend to, good bye Hinata-chan," he waved to her with a smile. She rose, bowing to him.

"O-Okay, goodbye then! Th-thank you for telling me, Sai-kun, and for the walk. I had fun," She smiled, waving him off. She watched him leave until he disappeared from view, and then turned back to the squashed box on the table. ...would it be wrong to still try and eat it? She shook her head, grasping onto the box and slowly threw it away. Her heart suddenly ached greatly...

Hinata walked back home from the Ramen Bar, after throwing away her precious cinnamon roll and receiving odd looks from others. All she wanted to do now was return home and lay on the floor on top of her rug. She would just lay there and nap, in the middle of her home. After all, that is what she would do after devouring the monthly cinnamon roll. She had smelled the cinnamon roll...so perhaps she could pretend she did eat it? Her stomach grumbled however, not allowing her to deceive herself in such a way. She patted her stomach, whispering an apology. She would simply get to enjoy next month's cinnamon roll even better! Because...absence makes the heart grow fonder. Or so she heard. She bit her bottom lip. Liars! She wanted it noooooow. She sighed, walking up the same steps she does everyday. It was six flights of stairs before she walked towards her apartment. While walking towards it however, her eyes were instantly caught by something that laid on the ground.

She stopped, and she instantly thought her eyes were teasing her. She blinked. Blinked harder. Closed her eyes for a minute, and then opened. It was real! She gasped, running and grabbing the box. She quickly opened it, and inside laid the cinnamon roll...perfectly intact. Her heart warmed greatly at the sight. The cinnamon roll was alive! And perfect! Her mouth watered.

She then looked up, focusing her eyes on the small figure which she knew watched from afar. She waved towards the direction, a large smile on her face. The warm interaction between herself, and she hoped was Sai, ended suddenly. A chill cut through the air, caused by the shrilling voice which seemingly pierced all of Konoha.

"WHO TOOK MY CINNAMON ROLL?"

Hinata's eyes widened and she quickly closed the lid, hoping not to send it's smell off towards that person's direction. She waved once more at Sai, entering her home quickly, latching the door shut.

---Three minutes after the meeting with Hinata-chan---

Silently, Sai entered into the shop. He observed the area, his eyes falling on a boy that leaned against the counter. Suddenly, the boy took notice of the customer and hollered.

"H-HEY! I don't want any trouble, got it? I already told you, she PAID my mom to make it! All I do is deliver it! Really! I haven't even SEEN or SPOKEN with your girlfriend,"

Sai walked to the counter where the boy instantly stiffened. Sai then smiled to him, hoping to make the atmosphere friendly.

"Accept my apologies for scaring you. It seems I was mistaken. So please continue to bring her cinnamon rolls from now on. After all, that is her club and I do not want to interfere with anything that betters Konoha."

"Uh...sure, whatever man..."

"Will you be able to give me a cinnamon roll that was delivered today?"

"Sorry, can't. My mom makes them special order. It's a once a month thing, and she only makes as many members there are. So, you're out of luck." Sai grasped his chin in thought, his arms folded over his chest.

"I see," he then smiled to the boy. "I'll just have to figure something out then. Well then, good bye," and Sai began walking out. He came to a halt however, due to being called.

"Hey, I don't want to be attacked by you again...you seem a little nuts when it comes to your girlfriend. And besides, her home is out of my way, so it would be better that you just came and took it to her. It's the 12th day of each month. We deliver at 2. So, come before that time. Got it?"

Sai nodded.

"Yes. I like that idea. Good bye," And he walked off, towards his new mission. To retrieve a cinnamon roll for Hinata-chan!

----End----

* * *

**A/N: **And that, would be the ending of some messed up, messily done stories about Sai/Hinata! Jeez...I really am out of my writing zone...hah. I'll try to get it back! And if you have any ideas, please share! Though I do have lots of ideas for Sai and Hinata, it's hard right now for me to get it down in the way I want. I need to catch up on my Naruto too! OH! And there are a few more Sai/Hinata stories out there! I'm happy, happy happy!

**Because I love ALL my reviewers, here are some Thank-Yous! Even though they're years old...xD**

**Dark Smile – **Thank you!

**. – **Yes! More Sai/Hinata!

**DatKidKris – **Sai manages to make me giddy...he's just...AWESOME.

**wombatxxmd – **Aw, thanks! I think they would make a great couple too! Sai, despite many things, is very innocent in a way too!

**Tsuby – **DATTEBAYO! -Gasp- did you write a Sai/Hina? Ke ke ke. I totally lost interest in Naruto for a while...but then suddenly it came back. I wonder why...

**salote – **Thank you!

**Rakusu – **Ah...the limitations of expressing. But amazing works very well for me!

**snip-snippet – **All Hail Sai/Hina! Some of the best fanfics I've read are crack-a-licious. Good surprises. ^.^

**Idle Writer of Crack – **Whoa...happy 2008...and it's 2010....HAH! Reminds me that my writing style has become weaker. XD and that I'm OLD! -walks with a stylish cane-

**Masumi-Chan** – Thank you!

**lily –** I.I This update is late...

**AestheticPhobia – **Thank you! SaiHina makes me happy thinking about them. Kekeke.

**sanriochica333 – **Aw, thank you!

**CobaltHeart – **There really aren't many fics about them! -sad sad- Maybe I'm not looking hard enough though. ^^

**RandomRaccoon – **SaiHina will surprise!

**Mitsukistar – **That's a good observation! Sai never will become bored with our lil Hinata-chan!

**im-a-tumor – **Hah! Noble Fool-sensei. XDD That made me laugh.

**Cream-Bunny - **-waves SaiHina magical flag-

**StarMimi – **thank you!

**CurrentlyIncognito – **Awww, thankies!

**JadedGothButterfly – **That is a huge compliment! Thank you!

**wittyying – **Ah! New favorite couple! YAY!

**Universal Hope – **Squeeing keeps you young!

**Ra'iira The Fiend –** I know...T.T I'm sorry...

**Aixyutin – **Thank you!

**FeatherBerry – **I like the 50 thingie too! I'm attempting to write a "Kisses" one and a "Quote" one...hmm...they're okay right now. Not good enough though!

**Thank you reviewers! Heart you!**

**Noble Fool**


	5. His Flower, Her Root

Title: **Shattered Emotions Need Books **

**Chapters: **Babysitting- He followed the orders of a 2-year-old.  
Male Bonding Part I – "Just use your blood,"  
His Flower, Her Root – She was his flower that he wanted to continue to help.

**Story Warning:** Even though there are chapters in each update, please read each one as a separate story! I don't want people to be confused. Sorry. . So read each new story as if it is a new story! Confused? …Me too. #_;

Naruto FanFiction written by: **Noble Fool**

Disclaimer: This brilliant work of the Manga and Anime;** Naruto**, is not done by me.

**A/N****:** Hiiiii m^-^m! Here is an update! Which I hope people will read! I wrote this all tonight, and I should really spend time fixing it up…but then I'll spend too much time fixing it up and not update. So I figure, OKAY! Update! I hope its readable. ^_^

**Reason for the update:** So, I went on a very obsessive SaixHinata search and stumbled across a few things. FIRST! **Mystic-Mundane** made a little comic about my SaiHina Christmas story called, The Best Kiss. AWESOME! It's on Deviantart. Also, there are so many new SaixHinata stories! I'm going to actually start reading through them now that I'm obsessed again. Kekeke. Third, why are there no SaixHinata fan clubs that I can find to talk with fellow crazy lovers of this pair? Sadness. T.T I saw one on Deviantart, but I'm not artistic...And new sites scare me. _Oh em gee-ness_ though, that site has really cute SaixHinata pictures! AND ANNNND, on a side note, I found a Sai x Karin Fan club on a quickie google search! …No Sai x Hinata? Am I just missing it somewhere? And finally, has everyone been searching for Sai and Hinata videos on youtube? I found an AMAZING one, "Sai will try to find his place in the diary of Hinata," which was created by **Nr1Shayra**. It is pure awesome! ^-^ Then again, I love all videos containing them. I should probably make an account just to comment that video? Ah…Oh right! The Babysitting story was inspired due to the Hinata Grudge youtube video. So, mwa…I really really hope you all like this! And PLEASE review and give me inspiration! Heart you all, 3. (I think I youtube and cyber stalk all listings of SaiHinata too much.)

**Warning:** As you know, there are inappropriate words in this fic. So if you had yet to be scared off by the previous words…then you might be alright reading the rest of them. BUT! If you were a little offended…STOP NOW! Repeat. Stop. Thanks!

**Nicknames:**

Dog-Licker: Kiba

Bug-Shell: Shino

Lazy Buck: Shikamaru. - a new one! =D

* * *

**Babysitting**

He was unexpectedly given a babysitting assignment of a 2-year-old by Kurenai-sensei. That was a term he had previously never heard before – but after a speedy briefing, he considered it an easy mission. Though, he did not understand why there was a call for babysitting. After all, a child at the age of two should recognize the concepts of what to do in order to survive in this world. On the other hand, he was apparently mistaken in that information. Particularly since this child seemed to not realize how to survive.

He watched as the little girl, once more, stood up on the couch and began jumping on top of it. Just as before, she then fell off in a harsh tumble. The child began to blubber, "MaMAAAA," The infant cried, their face red and things pouring out from every opening on the child's face. He merely watched at her struggle with every little thing.

His senses peaked at the notice of someone in close proximity.

***Ding Dong***

He rose from his seat on the couch, taking one look at the unexpectedly quiet child – obviously they were interested as well by the noise. Hm...apparently this infant was not dumb after all. He opened the door and was instantly forced to sidestep to prevent himself from being trampled on.

"I'm so sorry!" The frantic figure announced, laying a bag full of random belongings onto the table, which spilled over. She then let out a big sigh, obviously from how heavy the sack was, and then she dove into the bag. Sai observed her actions, scratching his cheek. Would it be wise to leave a future protector of Konoha in her hands? He closed the door, looking towards the little girl, who rose from their seat on the ground.

"Nata! Nata!" The young one said, walking as fast as their chubby, stubby legs allowed them to go. He wondered if this was a normal reaction...but, as his focus turned to the woman now struggle with her bag, perhaps he should be more concerned with the functions of this current nin. When she suddenly turned around to face the child, his eyes widened at her behavior. She was crouching down with her now brightly covered hand outstretched towards the struggling nin baby.

"Hello!" The girl had the hand creature say, with the movement of her hands. Obviously the cloth toy was not speaking, but rather the nin who covered her mouth with her free hand. Surely the child would not fall for such a trick…but of course the small child laughed while sprinting towards the recognized person. The child then reached her; struggling in an attempt to slow down from their _sprint_. The toddler's eyes were uniquely wider, with their mouth hanging open, while they observed the toy closer. Their little plump hand then reached towards the puppet. But the hand-puppet then started to nibble on the baby's hand. This immediately alarmed him, as he set to attack. The sudden giggling from the nibbling sufferer prevented this would-be-attack. He quickly calmed himself, observing the unusual behavior from a developed woman.

The woman wiggled the puppet about, speaking through the puppet's mouth – with the animation to match the words. The child was extremely intrigued by the actions...and he had to acknowledge, he was as well. The only puppet he had seen was a ninja technique by Yamato-sempai. But...this puppet was not something like that. This puppet was flimsy, had yarn hair, glass eyes with a wobbling pupil, and painted features. No...that puppet was not a ninja technique. Hm...puppets can also be toys? He began to slowly approach the show, finding himself interested in how that sort of puppet worked. Him approaching suddenly caught her attention, and she did a three-take at him. Her eyes widened, her mouth opened and closed multiple times, and she then quickly shot up. He stopped in his step.

"Ah! Sai-kun!" She blushed, looking down. She then noticed that she was wearing a puppet, released an 'elp' and hid it behind her back. She then smiled towards him, one of obvious embarrassment, along with a mixture of, _'please tell me you didn't notice what I was doing even though you were standing there the whole time._'

"I'm sorry for startling you," he apologized, puzzled on if he was supposed to or not. She waved her hands in front of herself. Her eyes then focused back on the puppet she was once again revealing, and she quickly hid it again in mortification. This caused him to smile. "I enjoyed your puppet play," he commented. She seemed taken aback by that. She stopped hiding the puppet, removed it from her hand, and observed it.

"I made it a while ago...I read in a child care book that these are great," She bit her bottom lip.

"Hm...you seem to enjoy it as well," She smiled into her hand suddenly, while blushing.

"Ah...yes, I do," she bit the side of her bottom lip. "Oh! You should play, too!"

"Nata! Nata!" The toddler cooed. She turned away from the conversation, crouching down and smiling at the little girl. She then picked the girl up, who squee'd and hugged her. He had to admit, he was very surprised at the reaction she received from this child. When he was forced to babysit until the real babysitter arrived, the child had remained far away from him – observing him from the other side of the room. After a while, the child gave up and instead played – paying no attention to him.

"Should Sai-kun play with us, too?" She asked the baby, who scrunched up their little face in thought. He wondered what the child was perhaps contemplating about. Did this child consider his personality? Strength?...he waited.

"Yes!" The kid screamed in happiness. Sai was alarmed at that reaction. They...wanted him to _'play'_?

~xXx~

A low rumble erupted from the usual calm woman, who was now on her hands and knees, crawling towards the child who screamed and ran away. He did not understand this as play...in fact; he felt chills run down his body at seeing the girl crawl towards him as well. Her long hair flowed, her bangs covering a small amount of her light eyes. Her movements were that of '..._a monster_,' he thought. The way she skillfully brought up her arm and hand in an oddly swift and smooth motion. However, he was more alarmed when the little girl ran to him, raising her arms up in the air.

"Up! Up!" The girl was saying, looking back at the approaching Hyuuga-monster who released another, **'roar.**' The girl suddenly began squealing and shaking. "Up! Up!" Her little hands wriggling at his shirt and pulling at his hand. When he looked back towards the Hyuuga-monster, and realized how much closer she was, he then quickly grabbed the girl, who laughed and shouted, "Run!"

Sai's eyes widened. Where? Where to? He suddenly felt rushed at the command of the little human, who was squealing louder and louder at the slow moving Hyuuga. He then looked at the little girl.

"Where should we go?" He asked her. She scrunched her face up once more.

"Mommy room! Mommy room!" Sai immediately complied, taking the child away from the Hyuuga-monster, and towards a room in the back of the apartment. He was instructed on which door to go through, and when he was about to close the door, a roar was heard. This caused the girl to squeal in glee once more. "Close door!" She commanded. Sai listened to his wise survivor partner, and did.

He then switched his hold on the little one placing her on his other, forcefully popped out, hip, while he observed the room. Closet. Large window. Curtains. Bed. Blankets. Lamps. Plants. That did not leave many options for them to hide.

When another 'roar' was released, he then turned to the girl, who looked back at him – a large smile on her face. She was having fun! A lot of fun, apparently. He smiled to her and placed her back down. He then observed her look around the room for a good hiding place. He would trust her with picking the best spot! Suddenly, a sound came from the door and his eyes widen. That Hyuuga is fast!

The little girl gasped and quickly turned to him, running as fast as she could towards him. She then grabbed his hand and started tugging.

"In bed! Hide in bed!" She rushed out. Sai nodded in agreement, as he allowed himself to be pulled. She then tried to lift herself up onto the bed, and he actually smiled at the cute action. He then picked her up carefully, and she crawled quickly near the headboard. When she sat down, she hollered for him. "Hurry! Hurry!" She reached her arms out to him, squeezing her hands into fists in excitement. He crawled over as well, and watched as she started to hide under the blankets. Suddenly, the sound of the door opening was heard with its _'creeeeeeak'_ "Hurry!" She whispered, knowingly. Sai hid along with her, under the blankets. He then observed her actions of placing a finger on her lips, "Shhhhhh!" she loudly signaled for him. He had a very serious look on his face as he nodded at the order while placing his finger against his lips as well.

They remained silent, as they listened to the Hyuuga-monster walk along the room.

"Are you...in the closet?" The monster asked, the sound of the curtain moving erupting. The little girl giggled.

"Nata won't find us!" she whispered. Sai nodded.

"Are you...behind this plant?" The ruffling of leaves. "No...hmm...where are you?" She asked, sweetly. The sound of more footsteps, and suddenly the blanket was pulled from them. The little girl squealed and screamed, suddenly clinging onto Sai. That did not stop the monster who crawled on the bed and pulled the girl away. She began to tickle the little girl who laughed.

"Save me!" She asked of him through giggles. He smiled at the little girl's laughing face.

"How?" He asked. She giggled more and more.

"Ti-ckle!" She exclaimed. Sai nodded at the order, and immediately attacked the Hyuuga-monster by wiggling his fingers on her sides, imitating what she was doing to the girl. This attack worked as the Hyuuga-monster began to laugh, giggle, and pull away from the little girl. The Hyuuga-monster fell on the bed, trying to stop him from his attacks. He had to admit, her expressions were very funny and the sounds escaping were fascinating.

"I help!" The little girl said, jumping on top of her Nata, trying to tickle her. Sai stopped tickling, as he leaned back, watching as the little girl defeated the monster. The monster smiled to the little girl, suddenly wrapping her arms around her.

"You defeated me!" She said with a laugh, hugging the little girl who lay on top of her. "Sai-kun is a good friend, hm?" She asked. The little girl nodded, and stood up on the bed, jumping towards Sai. She hugged him, and he smiled.

"We did it!" The little girl cheered, throwing her arms up in the air. He nodded.

~x~

He did not understand how a human so small could possibly contain more energy than he did. How much longer could he last wearing a wig, pretending to be a princess while the actual females acted like the nins protecting him on a mission? Did it make sense that he then had to speak in a woman voice, as he thanked them for helping him? "No! You have to speak like a princess," the little girl had requested of him. The Hyuuga did not prevent herself from giggling as he attempted to.

Then, they each played 'babies' where each had a doll. "Your baby is crying..." the little girl said to him, informing him that his doll of fabric was crying. He did not hear it crying...

"Ah, Sai-kun, your baby is crying. You need to feed your baby," The Hyuuga informed him. Do only women hear these sounds? The Hyuuga then placed her hand out to him, which held nothing in it. "The bottle," she said. He slowly reached his hand out, accepting the invisible...imaginary item.

"Like this!" The little girl said, holding her fake bottle up to her baby. Sai observed the actions, and then fed his baby. "Now burp!" The girl said. Sai watched as the Hyuuga carefully placed the baby against her chest and shoulder, lightly patting the babies back. The little girl did the same thing. 'Ah...' he thought, copying them. "Diaper!" Was then announced. Sai then paid close attention, because these fabric babies had real diapers! "Oh no...he pooped," The little girl sadly said, pouting her bottom lip. This alarmed Sai, who had not heard that tone from her. He then looked over in order to observe the diaper. There was no poop...

"The baby did not poop," Sai said. The little girl then sent him a glare, which made him shoot back in fear. "Ah, I meant...wow! That is a big poop! Big poop!" He listened to the Hyuuga laugh, and he felt himself become embarrassed. The little girl nodded at the information.

"Yes...lots of poop," The little one said, getting to work at cleaning the baby.

Thankfully, it was not much longer after that that the little girl then wanted to place her baby to bed. Hinata nodded, rising from her seat on the ground and walking over to the little girl. The little girl then placed her arms up in the air towards her Nata, waiting to be picked up.

"Sai-kun, I am going to get her ready for bed," She told him, he nodded up at her.

"Good night!" The little girl said to him. He was surprised at that, and nodded to her.

"Good night," He responded. Hinata smiled, and carried her to the back room. Sai went back to focus on his baby, who still needed their diaper changed.

After he successfully finished placing the new diaper back on the doll, he then realized that it had been nearly an hour. What could possibly take her that long to put the child to bed? He rose from his seat, making his way back to location of the bedroom, and observed that she had fallen asleep while lying beside the toddler. He smiled at the scene, completely understanding how she could be exhausted. In fact, he was very tired as well. However, he should clean the play area up...they certainly had made a mess of the place.

~x~

She opened her eyes for a moment, before closing them once more. Opened. Closed. She then began to blink, attempting to rid the sleep away from her. Her eyes met her typical ceiling; however, that is what alarmed her. She sat up in her bed, glancing along the room. Her room. What? She was babysitting! Her heart began to pound, and she immediately reached for her phone, dialing quickly.

"Ah, Kurenai-sensei!"

"_Hinata, why do you sound rushed?"_

"I...just...umm," she tried to calm herself. "I'm sorry, Kurenai-sensei. I just, woke up and scared myself,"

"_Don't apologize. I told Sai not to wake you up...to my surprise he carried you to your apartment, he didn't understand when I told him you could sleep here..."_ She said. _"That boy is a little difficult to speak with,"_ she released a short laugh. _"But, he is a great help. He actually came by this morning, dropping off diapers for a toy. Then my daughter asked to play with him! Hehe. It seems like she has a new friend with him. I'm glad I had asked him to watch her before you arrived. He is certainly full of surprises,"_

"Is he still there?"

_"He left about an hour ago,"_

"Oh..."

"_If you are looking for him, he is probably shopping for clothing. My daughter didn't like his training outfit,"_ Hinata giggled into the phone. _"But tell him that he should join you next time when you babysit. I think the experience will help him,"_

"Ah...yes, I will. Thank you Kurenai-sensei! I will see you soon!"

"_Bye bye"_

"_Bye bye!"_ A little voice was heard from the background.

Sure enough, she did find him clothes shopping. By the looks of it, he was having a hard time as well. She observed him while he glanced at clothing pulling articles out and then placing them back exactly where they previously were. She smiled at his actions, but then lost sight of him. 'Where did he...'

"Hinata-chan, good morning," A voice behind her said. She jumped in surprise, turning around. She bowed her head in a greeting, attempting to hide her light blush at having been caught.

"Good morning, Sai-kun!" She said. He then leaned closer to her, his face blank, as she backed away slightly.

"Is there a reason you are following me?" She shook her head, waving her hands in front of herself. He leaned back, scratching his cheek. "Oh really? Hm. And I thought perhaps you were a new member of my fan club," She blinked, hard. 'Fan club?'

"I...just wanted to thank you," she tugged at her fingers. "For helping me yesterday...and last night," He nodded.

"It was a pleasant experience. I enjoyed it as well." He then smiled. "You certainly are an interesting woman, Hinata-chan. Your personality changes considerably when you are with children," She blushed, wondering what he must have been thinking when she played, '_monster_.' "Perhaps you should have children soon," he announced. This caused her to blush.

"I...I'm not...ready, yet,"

"Of course you are – you are of age and menstruating. If you need assistance with making a child, I will gladly help you. The experience certainly peaked my interest in that department. And the only one I can think of sharing that experience with, is with you, Hinata-chan," Her eyes widened and she wasn't certain what to do. Did...he even know what he was saying?

"Sai-kun...um...m...do you, even know what you are saying?" He nodded.

"Yes," He said. "I want to impregnate you through intimate contact without the use of protection, and then I will talk to your growing stomach...and also help make you food that would be disgusting to a non-pregnant person. That stomach will then release a child, who will get half of your traits and half of mine," He then squeezed his chin in thought. "I wonder if our child will be introverted, and graceful like you. I think that will be cute. And I know how to change diapers, so I will do that chore," He then pulled out a book, flipping the pages. "Ah yes, we should then take turns getting up when our baby cries...hm, except, sometimes you will have to feed our baby through your enlarge breasts, switching if having difficulty." He then observed her breasts. She folded her arms across her chest, and he turned back to the book.

Hinata felt her head spinning rapidly. Was he actually saying this to her? She shook her head.

"Sai-kun!" She said, loudly. She watched as Sai then closed the book, focusing his awareness on her. "We...cannot have a baby..."

"Why?" He sincerely asked, very confused.

"We are not married!" She exclaimed, and then covered her mouth in embarrassment. She lowered her eyes, but then found herself looking back at the man before her, who looked puzzled at the information.

"I see. Then, will you marry me?" He asked. She felt her face darken, her eyes widened, and she felt her heart pound. Certainly...she did not expect this sort of reaction from herself! It _was_ endearing watching him play with Kurenai's and Asuma's little girl, though. He has also helped her during her missions, and is a reliable person. "And then may I fornicate you?" She released an odd sound then, a mixture between a gasp/cry/yelp, as she found herself falling backwards in a faint. "Is that the correct position you wish to have?"

~xXx~

* * *

**Male Bonding Part I**

Three males sat at a round table located at a shabby restaurant in the back of the town. Two sat on one end, and one on the other side. The sound of knuckle cracking broke the silence between them.

"So…Sai. You're the boyfriend of our Hinata, eh?" Sai observed the two males, the teammates of his girlfriend. Dog-Licker and Bug-Shell. He had to admit he was curious as to why these two males were following him from his training session with Cell 7. He was even more interested when each gradually appeared by either side of him, with Dog-Licker wrapping his arm around his shoulder – a threat erupting, "We're going to have a little chat with you." He said.

So now here they were, at an eating place he had never been to. No one else was in the undersized place, except for the owner who at the moment was smearing a soiled rag inside a cup. He turned his eyes away from the sight, and focused back on the two who brought him here.

"Yes. And you two are her teammates." He answered. Kiba smacked his hands on the tabletop, which resulted in the shop owner to holler out at him. Kiba sighed, apologizing. He then swiftly glared at Sai.

"We're here about YOU! Not US!" He said, waving his finger between himself and Bug-Shell. Sai nodded.

"I see…," Their order then arrived as tea was split between the three of them. Sai began drinking, taking note that the two were watching his actions.

"Anyway…," Kiba unleashed a fake cough into his clenched hand. "What are your _intentions_ with Hinata-chan?" Sai placed his cup down.

"I do not know how to answer that question…" he said. Kiba rose from his seat suddenly.

"Ah HAH!" He said, pointing at him. He then leaned on the table, towards Sai, while glaring at him. "You better have an answer to that question or else Shino and I know exactly what we have to do to protect our Hinata!" Sai furrowed his brows in confusion.

"That is not what I meant. Please forgive me. I have a hard time expressing myself," He then witnessed Bug-Shell pulling Dog-Licker back, who then proceeded to sit back down with a huff. Bug-Shell then nodded for him to continue. "I want her to come to me for any reason, and express herself knowing I will try very hard to assist in anyway. Likewise, I expect the same from her – which she does." He paused, at his fumble of what else to say. "She is the one who I have an unbreakable bond with,"

Bug-Shell and Dog-Licker nodded, in approval of the answer. Sai immediately felt a rush of calm. He had never been in such a tense atmosphere before! But when Dog-Licker coughed, Sai instantly felt worried. He then stared at a piece of documentation laid before him.

"This is a contract. You break it, and you get broken. Got it?" Sai's eyes observed it, and then he nodded.

"Ah…I do not have a pen,"

"Use your blood," Sai swiftly glanced over at Bug-Shell, surely blood was a joke? But Bug-Shell only nodded.

~X~x~

Sai observed the large covering on his finger. Surely Dog-Licker did not need to make such a large cut on his finger? The gauze was easily already soaked through with blood. Though, that is not what worried him…it was the speed and sinister smirk which cracked Dog-Licker's face before he cut him with his nail that was frightening. Dog-Licker could have at least waited a few seconds for Sai to get his own kunai and cut his own finger…

He watched at Dog-Licker then walked out of the restaurant, while tucking away the contract and he released a sigh – which quickly turned into a sharp intake of air. Bug-Shell had slammed him into the wall that he was sitting in front of.

"Do not ever hurt Hinata," He said, and then released the hold of him. Sai nodded and watched as Bug-Shell followed suit and walked out the eatery as well.

Well…that wasn't too bad…

~xXx~

* * *

**His Flower, Her Root**

He knew he was in a dream while sleeping. He rarely had dreams, but when he did there was always a motive for it. So, he permitted the dream to surface which engulfed his mind and senses.

He was viewing a plain, light-hued **Flower **which rested amongst other brightly colored flowers in a large field. The Flower was not the most appealing blossom in the meadow, compared to the various darker, brighter, larger floras which encompassed the field. But he liked this particular Flower. It was not dominate, and instead complimented the other flowers around it. He enjoyed complimentary things. Especially since he knew he was a dominate person with his blunt remarks – so he would need a complimentary partner.

So he watched, as the simple Flower gradually opened up its petals further. The reason? Ah, the large, intense, warm **Sun **had emerged. He noticed how all the flowers turned towards the Sun and took in the Sun's warmth. Sai focused on the little, plain Flower, though. The little Flower struggled to raise itself higher than the other flowers. The Flower moved about, wiggling itself. Why would the Flower do that? _Ah..._he then realized while wondering. The Sun was giving special notice to the other, more radiant flowers in the field. He understood. The little Flower wanted to be given attention as well, and to bask in the warmth the Sun was offering. Unfortunately, the little Flower was being shadowed by the others.

Suddenly, he felt the urge to help the Flower.

With that want, he suddenly felt himself plunge down. That tingling sensation of falling rushed throughout his body, until it rapidly stopped. He now felt cold, dirty, and grainy. Where was he? Or rather, what was he? _Ah..._he was in the ground. But he felt an extension of his body move...he felt himself connect to something.

Oh. He was unexpectedly the **Root** of the Flower.

By being the Flower's root, he would be able to help the Flower achieve its target – through the means of giving it nutrients and care. With this care, she will grow and the Sun will be able to notice the little, light-hued, plain Flower because soon the Flower will be bigger, the light-hue of her petals will shine, and the Sun will realize this Flower is not plain at all. This, however, will take time.

Overtime, as the Root assisted the Flower, he began to understand and feel the Flower's feelings. The Flower loved the Sun. Due to this love, the Flower wanted to work hard for the Sun's attention. The Root understood the Flower's affection for the Sun and began to cherish this particular Flower greatly, for it. Each night, as the Flower's petals would being to close, the Root would feel as the Flower wished to the stars to become like the bright pink flower which stood beside her. This was the flower the Sun took the most notice of.

As time continued, the Flower grew little by little. But, the Sun did not become aware of the growing soft-colored, violet hued, gentle flower which stood beside the dominate one. This caused the Flower to become sad that her growth went unnoticed, and the Root felt this. The Root wanted to help her with this wish. So the Root began to nourish the Flower better. Suddenly, one morning, when the Flower realized she had grown much larger, she wondered what had happened to cause this sudden growth.

"A-ano? I've grown a bit!" The Flower expressed. The dominate flowers took no notice.

The Root was happy. "Yes. I will continue to help you." The Flower was so happy, and thanked the Root – proudly showing her new length as she stretched herself towards the Sun. The Flower was so happy! The Root had helped her greatly!

As the Flower continued to grow and the Root and the Flower spoke more and more, the Flower suddenly took notice of the caring Root. Due to this, the Flower did not open towards the direction of the Sun. The Sun however, took notice of the blossomed Flower which turned from him. When the Sun turned his notice to the Flower, the Flower immediately turned back to the Sun.

"You are...talking to me?" The large, lightly-hued, sparkling flower asked. The Sun laughed, causing the Flower to cover herself with their newly large, bright green leaves from embarrassment. Overtime, the Flower ignored the Root who had been there, assisting her. Still, the Root silently nourished the Flower, knowing the Flower would return. The Root had not even realized he fell in love with the Flower.

One night, as other flowers were closing up for the night, he noticed a disturbance.

The Root felt as the Flower began to sever the ties which bound her to the land. He really did not like that.

"Stop." He said. The Flower ignored. His little Flower only continued to release her binds. Pulling and pulling until no roots remained. The night was nearly ending when the Flower fell on its side. The Roots tried to find their owner frantically, to help the one they nourished. The Roots did not find the Flower. So, the Sun rose, and radiated the flowers with warmth, taking particular notice of his sweet, little, lightly-hued Flower. But, the Sun did not know he was drying out the Flower and the Flower was too happy to realize the pain and danger. Without the Roots, the Flower would not survive. So the Sun watched, as his little Flower dried.

The drying Flower was no longer what the Sun liked, and the Sun turned his attentions back to the bright flowers. So the Flower lay on its side, sad that the Sun turned his attention elsewhere. The Flower suddenly wished she could return back to the Roots, but she broke the ties because she was reckless in her journey because the Flower only wanted the Sun's love.

When the Flower was damaged as the result of expressing her love to the Sun, the Sun left and returned back to their original pink flower. The Roots hated the Sun because of that. The Sun will never know though, because the Roots are nowhere to be seen.

Sai woke with a bad taste engulfing him immediately. He suddenly had a strong dislike for Naruto. A dislike for Hinata as well. He did not understand her recklessness with her life. He did not understand why Dickless had not answered her confession of love. He did not understand why everyone seemed to forget that ever happened.

That would be the main reason on why he did not favor Hinata Hyuuga. It was her blind devotion to Dickless...no matter what pain she received. Why was she so driven by the mere love she had for him? She proved that she would die just for him. This caused him to look at her differently.

Through everything, however, he was able to relate to what she had done. He was a Root member, willing to die in order to protect the Great Konoha Tree. However, he would die for people he had not known. She would die because of her overwhelming love for one person. Yes, he began to look at her differently. Treat her differently. He almost admired her. Perhaps it was her blind devotion and confession of love which led to their budding friendship, which then caused him to develop a strong liking for her...

~xXx~

He stood in his apartment, running his eyes slowly across a new drawing of his. He traced it, slowly, remembering each _-skinct-_ mark he made in this creation of his work. He did not know why he wanted to make it, what drove him to spend such a mass quantity of time on it. He is a nin who understands the importance of sleep, and how the minimum of sleep but be achieved each night. At the creation of this drawing, however, he was not able to sleep. This drawing had caused him to lose sleep until it was finished.

Now, at its completion, he could not remove his eyes off of it.

His thoughts swirled around the possible meanings behind drawing this. Recently, each piece of artwork he created had an emotional tie to him. He could name each emotion he felt with each piece. This one, however, he could not pinpoint what emotion it gave him. He felt...many, at different thoughts and times. Sometimes, he felt angered. He understood the emotion of feeling angry. Sadness. He understood being sad. ...Empty? Yes, the drawing made him feel as if a piece was removed from him. He lifted his hand up, and rested it on his torso. It felt as if, the piece right here was missing from him...

What else did he feel? ...Sometimes he felt happy. Sometimes, he loved the drawing. Sometimes, he hated the drawing. Sometimes he wanted to remove it, but a part of him prevented this action.

So now, he stared at the drawing. One which was created due a dream he had.

The illustration was an uncomplicated scene from his dream. It was of a purple-hued flower in the center, while the bottom portion showed the many layers of earth – the grass, dirt, rocks, and roots which clung to the flower. Then, the upper portion showed the sky with a bright sun. Surely not a creative drawing, nor one which showed his talent – but he felt something with it. He glanced over the flower, like he had so many times before, and then his focus turned to the roots. He enjoyed that part of the drawing the most– the roots which worked to make certain the flower gained the needed nutrients. Then his eyes traced on the upper-half of the drawing. This part, his feelings shifted. Obviously, both the sun and roots are needed for the flower to survive...and logically he knew this.

However, he just could not forget the actions of the flower from his dream which reflected what Hinata had done with her confession.

He walked closer to the drawing, observing the details, when something caught his eye. He looked towards the direction of his window, and saw exactly what had caught his eyes.

Hinata Hyuuga walked through the field of flowers, and he watched as her eyes glanced from one flower to another as she continued to walk. He stood by the window and observed her actions as she walked carefully amongst the flowers, a woven basket in her hand. He felt himself warm at the mere glimpses of her.

He worried about his developing feelings for her. He found that his thoughts always returned to what Danzou had said to him once, "Emotions create cracks within someone. It makes them fragile…it causes them to forget about their mission and what their focus should be on. You are not one of those fragile beings we protect. You are not a crack." Yes, he protects these people. He should not develop these hindering emotions. He knew his developing feelings for her was damaging to his duty as a nin. However, he took a step closer to the window; to her he is a human, not just a nin.

When he had expressed his worry about the developing feelings to Yamato-sempai, he had argued against Danzou's sayings, "If you hold no emotions, no feelings, you're simply a tool. A tool holds nothing but blank power which will do what its master wishes for it. I'm proud of you; you're a human...not a tool." Yamato-sempai patted his shoulder, a smile to him. Sai returned the smile. Yes, human.

But now, he felt _fragile_...true to what Danzou had said he would.

His relationship with Hinata Hyuuga was developing into _something. _He could tell when he examined her actions towards him. Her blushes and faint smiles which were once meant for Naruto had slowly shifted towards him. He could tell in her eyes, the position of her body, the pitch in her voice, and the way she paid attention to him. He found that he enjoyed the time he spent with Hinata Hyuuga.

The reason he enjoyed it was because he favored her for many reasons. The main reason was that they simply seemed to fit one another. His misunderstandings, she was able to explain. When he did something that was not socially accepted, she assisted him. When she did not understand a term, motion, phrase, he was able to explain it-in details-through her blushes and hollers from other people. Heck, he even drew sketches to help her! That was what a friend did, after all. Likewise, when he did not understand a term, motion, or a phrase she seemed to always be his test subject after he would read new material:

"_Ah! You seem to be disabled. I shall assist you!" He excitingly said, grasping her arm as he had seen the young assist the elders. It is important to help after all, especially when a blind person was walking about with no help! She argued for a moment or two, disagreeing with her disability. Of course she was disabled! After all, "I now understand the reasons from when you injured yourself while on our mission with Cell 7 and 8! Ah...no wonder people are always around you! Though, it seems they left you today. Do not worry, I will take over their position!" he smirked; now realizing why Dickless had called her, 'odd.' After a few more attempts from her at disagreeing and saying she did not need help, she eventually gave up and allowed herself to be led. So together they walked with him holding her arm and explaining every detail of their journey. Their walk came to a halt however, when Lazy Buck did a double-take and while walking beside them exclaimed, "Weird, Ino didn't tell me you two were dating...you better be careful, Hinata...you know she likes him. Though, it will be interesting to see her reaction..." He then sighed and under his breath whispered, "Troublesome...,"_

_This confused Sai, who looked from Hinata to the Lazy Buck and stopped walking. This caused Hinata to fumble at the sudden jolt, and she squeaked. Shikamaru also stopped – but looked annoyed at having to._

"_Ah...Shikamaru-kun...we...we aren't dating...um...he-he thinks I am blind..." she whispered. Sai didn't know why she continued to insist she was not blind! Though, when Lazy Buck began to laugh, hysterically, this caused him to wonder..._

"_You-you think Hinata is...," he had a fit of laughter once more. Then, he sighed, heavily, and looked serious. "Listen, Sai. I know you are just learning about people who have disabilities...so you probably think everyone has one. But, she isn't blind. She's a Hyuuga, it's her bloodline. Jeez, Hinata...why didn't you just explain it to him?" He shook his head, walking off. _

_Sai scratched his head in confusion. If Lazy Buck-who was brilliant he had to admit-says she is not blind, then that must be the truth. _

"_Ah...well, I should at least finish walking you to your destination,"_

"_To...to go see Naruto-kun," she whispered. He nodded. _

"_Yes, to Naruto-kun!"_

It was a rough start, to say the least. But he found her to be funny, and he enjoyed being around her. He did not understand why no one else sought after her like he did! Nor why Naruto had not taken notice of her affection for him.

_Well..._until Sai had said a statement he wished he never said, "I hope one day, someone will love me as Hinata-chan loves you." Yes...that was definitely the statement which changed the way Naruto looked at her. That was what opened Dickless's eyes to his shy flower. When Naruto began taking notice of Hinata, he felt something odd stream through him. It was then he finally understood what consequence meant. He wished he hadn't ever heard of that word.

Did Hinata not notice that she was his budding flower that he took care of? He protected her, without her knowing. Just as Roots. He was her roots, she was the blooming flower, and Dic-...Naruto was the sun. He knew she loved Naruto, very much. To the point where she would behave recklessly. He did not understand why. What drives someone to love someone so much that they would risk their life for that very person? Then again, perhaps that is how he himself feels for Hinata. But...who would choose a root over a sun? Flowers do not take notice of the cold roots which do the dirty work, but rather their focus is only on the Sun which causes them to open up.

He did not want Naruto with her. They did not complement one another. Anyone could realize this just by looking logically at the possible relationship.

Naruto needed a dominate flower to handle him. Not a flower like Hinata.

Naruto would not be able to understand the soft nature of Hinata...

His thoughts halted at the sudden appearance of Naruto, who approached Hinata in the flower fields. Sai instantly took off from his apartment, surprised at the determination which arose from him. A moment later, he walked up to the pair who was crouched down over a flower. He observed the action of Naruto about to pull a flower out. Suddenly, Naruto was face down on the ground, a figure on top with their knee pressing into him. A light gasp was heard, followed by a, "Sai-kun!" Sai rose from the attack, facing Hinata who looked up at him from her kneeling position, a hand over her mouth.

"Hinata," He said, with a nod of greeting. He then turned to look at the flower which was about to be pulled out, and he knelt down beside her.

"What the Hell?" Naruto shouted, struggling to rise as he spat dirt and grass from his mouth. Hinata turned to glance at Naruto for a moment, before turning back to focus on the flower Sai stared at.

"Hinata...if you like the flower, then you should care for the flower. Not remove it from its roots," He said. Hinata listened to his words, and then looked at him. He...was very focused and passionate about this. She then nodded.

"Yes, you are right...Sai-kun. I'm sorry..." Sai turned to look at her, met her gaze, and nodded. She then smiled to him, brightly, and he reciprocated.

"HEY! What's the big idea Sai? Huh? I was just talking with her! There is no reason to body slam me down! Jeez!" Naruto said, standing over them with a puffed out chest. Sai then stood up, a serious look present on his face.

"A relationship with Hinata would not work," he stated.

Naruto's eyes instantly bugged out, and he scratched the back of his head. Sai continued to verbalize, but this time he had turned towards Hinata who rose as well.

"I made a list of everything that is not compatible between you both, with sketches of your facial expressions along with his in mock arguments you two would have. They are not compatible. His and Ug-_Sakura's_ match perfectly whereas ours match as well! Please, come to my apartment and look at the story board I created of us!" He said, swiftly taking her hand and pulling her along – ignoring her squeal from surprise.

Her eyes were wide at the abrupt, aggressive behavior from Sai-kun, as she listened to Naruto-kun who barked after them.

"I was talking to her! Man, you really need to learn manners!" Naruto shouted, wiping his tongue on his sleeve in order to remove the dirt from it. He then spat on the ground, muttering out, "Crazy, idiot guy...doesn't even realize she likes him.._tch_," he then kicked the ground as he began to walk, when a sudden smirk came from him. "Heh...poor Hinata-chan, having to end up with him," He suddenly noticed a head of pink and instantly started running. "Hey SAKURA-CHAAAAN! Guess what?"

~xXx~

When they entered his apartment, he released her hand and headed straight for his room. He needed to gather the materials of evidence in order to prove to her that a potential relationship between her and Dickless would not work out. He knew exactly where each piece was, and gathered it in an orderly pile before he made his way back out to his Living Room. When he did his eyes focused on her, while she was -in turn- focused on the art piece which hung there. The relationship between the Root, Flower, and the Sun. He slowed his pace, and observed her reactions toward it. He then placed his bundle down on an end table, and stood beside her. He also observed it.

After a while, Hinata took a step forward and traced the flower's stem, to the roots. He observed her actions carefully. What she then said immediately alerted him in a way he never felt before.

"Do the roots know that the flower loves him, too?" She whispered, lowering her head in an obvious blush. Sai did not know what to say, or do. He sincerely did not know. What would be an appropriate reaction in this situation? What is he suppose to do? His mind rumbled and stumbled through many possibilities and he realized time was ticking. He must do something quick before...

His thoughts were silenced when he felt warmth on his lips. His eyes quickly widened from shock and he felt his body tense. He observed as she little by little pulled away from him, her eyes lowered, and he was left staring at the top of her dark hair. His lips tingled significantly, and he could still feel the warmth from her embarrassed face on his. Obviously, he still did not know what to do. Would...she...know? No! He must do something! She already did something, and now it was his turn. He adjusted his stance.

"Ah..." His clumsy mouth allowed escaping. This produced a light giggle from her, which caused him to flush. She then looked up at him, meeting his eyes, and due to the determination which radiated off of her he felt more relaxed, and brought his hand to hers linking them.

~xXx~*~xXx~*

* * *

**A/N:** That's it! I hope you understood the Root/Flower/Sun thing. It was a response to Hinata's confession to Naruto. Blergh. The Sun = Naruto, Roots = Sai, Flower = Hinata. Pink Flower = Sakura. If you didn't understand that, then I fail as a writer! Ack! So I hope you understood. Male Bonding is just one part to the adventures of the Cell 8 and Sai – because I like to write like other characters don't exist, when obviously they do! xD And guess what? No mention about cinnamon rolls! Scary. X.x

Many thanks for all the reviews! They make me really happy. ~^-^~

**infiniteternity:** I think they're the PERFECT couple for figuring things out together. Keke.

**NwonderLAND:** Your reviews are hilarious and fun to read. xD

**happychild83:** Thank you! =^.^=

**62:** I guess Sai took them from a fanatic cinnamon roll lover like Hinata. xD I hope she doesn't come back for revenge? That would be a funny continuing little one shot to do.

**Linnorria:** Thanks! A lot of people like that part, too. I attempt to write a kiss version…but it just doesn't work out. Hah.

**Tsuby**: oh NO, come back inspiration! I can relate though, lol. I lose it, and then it comes back STRONG so I just take advantage of it. ^-^

**CurrentlyIncognito:** Thank you! For the life of me, I cannot find the episode where it shows Sai and Shin go on a mission together. But I read the recent (Like a few months ago) manga scan with Sai getting angry about Shin. Awww! T.T Great moment. I'd like to write more with them, I just don't know much about Shin! Just that he is sort of like Naruto and goodness knows I write a bad Naruto. ..

**Napris:** AH! That's right! I have on my little notes for a mission with Sai/Hinata. But that sounds like a full fic story, which I would LOVE to do! But, I'm just not good at being faithful to them. Eek. And I updated Black Tortoise and the Snake! Check it out, ;D Or have you? . No idea. I've never seen Full Metal Panic =X lol. I feel like a loser. I would really love to do a mission story though…I'll have to think hard about that, and Sai's militaristic ways would be AWESOME!

**Bjorkubus:** I would LOVE you to draw little things with Sai and Hinata! I'm currently in obsessed mode with them yet I can only find a dozen drawings with them. Makes me sad. T.T Thank you for liking BTaTS! I read over it every now and again too, xD. Chapter 3 though, ouch…that is the worst thing ever. Hah. Thanks for liking it! And liking THIS!

Thanks everyone for the comments! Sorry if I passed over you, I'm just a little nervous over that whole rule against, thanking reviewers in the story. I just read it…but would they really take down my story just for a few lines of thanks? …Moosh.


End file.
